huyendo de los sentimientos
by zhatura
Summary: tres años despues de la batalla de las tres guerreras, estan regresan y el alejamiento de la que ellos creen ser presea es inminente...podran hacer algo para evitar esto...
1. Chapter 1

La habitación era tenuemente alumbrada por la luz que se desplegaba desde el fino cuarto de baño…

Se podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer desde la canilla….

No puede ser que me pase esto….pero si soy una reparadora de armas desde hace mucho tiempo….-exclamo la joven que enjuagaba la herida en su muñeca con gran habilidad….

Habían pasado ya unos tres años desde que las guerreras mágicas habían vuelto a su mundo y ahora estaban de regreso en ese mundo mágico que era céfiro….

Ella, como única armera capaz de reparar espadas hechas con escudo…les pidió a las chicas sus armas y les dijo que estarían listas en poco tiempo, luego partió al bosque del silencio, después de hablar con guruclef y avisarle de su retirada, como era de esperarse de el, el hechicero no objeto nada en contra de sus acciones…y la dejo marchar….

Hacia exactamente una semana que habían vuelto esas tres niñas que haban salvado céfiro hace tres años, y ella no había querido estar cerca para presenciar como las cosas parecían marchar bien entre guruclef y marina, dado que todos en el castillo sabían que muy posiblemente pasaría algo entre ellos…

Desde que había vuelto al lugar que le recordaba a su hermana gemela había estado trabajando sin descanso para reparar esas armas….no podía permitir que la ausencia de su hermana y el amor no correspondido que sentía por guruclef le bajaran los ánimos hasta que esas espadas estuvieran listas, o por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba….era cierto que muchas veces pensaba en el…o en la perdida de su hermana, a la cual era muy diferente….pero siempre seguía trabajando, tratando de distraerse de esos pensamientos que no la llevarían a nada bueno…ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse y llorar mas tarde….eso era lo que se repetía constantemente….todo el tiempo….

No debía flaquear….debía ser fuerte…..nadie tenia la culpa por lo que le pasaba….nadie podía ayudarle ni consolarla, primero por que le tenían respeto y cariño y no querían herirla mas con comentarios nefastos con respecto a guruclef y marina y segundo como podrían consolarla si todos creían que ella era presea y no sierra….como en verdad era….

Ese día por fin había logrado terminarlas pero en un descuido tonto, su brazo resulto profundamente herido, corrió al baño a higienizar la herida al ver la sangre, luego de desinfectarla salio del baño mientras improvisaba un vendaje para la herida….

Bueno….entonces esta listo….mañana podré llevarlas….-dijo sierra saliendo del cuarto de baño, alli sobre la meza de una esquina estaban las tres espadas reparadas, las tres armas brillaban con un brillo enceguecedor….notándose a la perfección el arduo trabajo que le tomo a la restauradora de armas….

Decidió dar por terminado el día, después de mucho trabajo, ahora aparecía un creciente ardor en el brazo herido, debía descansar esa noche o al menos tratar de hacerlo….ya que al día siguiente tendría muchas energías que consumir para poder poner un pie en ese castillo sin desfallecer….

Lentamente se recostó en la amplia cama, se cubrió con las frías sabanas, para después ser capturada por el sueño debido al gran cansancio que presentaba su cuerpo….

A la mañana siguiente…..

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron con lentitud, miro alrededor de su habitación, todo estaba en su lugar, incluyendo las espadas sobre la mesa, se enderezo en la cama, haciendo a un lado las sabanas, entonces noto el dolor y la sensación de desgarro en su muñeca y parte de su antebrazo, llevo su mirada, y vio que el vendaje estaba teñido de rojo y parte de su cama presentaba ese color también….

Maldición….seguramente no suture bien la herida….ah…no lo entiendo….que me pasa últimamente….-dijo sierra mientras se levantaba y caminaba directo al baño, vería como le salían las cosas….quizás esta ves….podría hacerlo bien….aunque algo le decía que debía llegar rápido al castillo, entre mas pronto llegue, mas pronto podría terminar los asuntos alli y volver a la fortaleza que era el castillo en el que estaba….

Después de pasar un largo rato en el cuarto de baño, salio ya cambiada y con el brazo vendado nuevamente para después tomar las espadas haciéndolas desaparecer después de concentrarse un poco…para después salir de alli y dirigirse al palacio…

Las actividades en el gran palacio estaban siendo llevadas a cabo magistralmente, ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y la presencia de un pilar no era necesaria ya que ese mundo dependía de los sentimientos y las emociones de las personas….las personas se veían mas tranquilas y mas dispuestas a la colaboración como sucedida en esos momentos…..

Entonces no has sabido nada….ascot….-dio caldina preocupada al joven de cabellos castaños cortos que venia en compañía de marina….

No caldina….mis amigos no la han visto salir del castillo del bosque del silencio….pero no te preocupes….presea es muy fuerte-dijo ascot

Es cierto caldina….no hay de que preocuparse…-dijo marina

Marina no te ofendas…pero no creo que sea así….presea no estaba bien cuando se fue….-dijo caldina

Por que lo dices-dijo marina preocupada ahora, después de todo ella también era su amiga y presea había arriesgado tanto por ellas….

Yo pienso que ella no es feliz aquí-dijo ráfaga junto a caldina

No….pero por que-dijo marina con pena

La verdad es que presa es algo reservada….por eso no lo sabemos-dijo ascot, las tres personas allí trataban de que ella pueda conformarse con esas explicaciones…

Si…pero….ustedes son sus amigos deberían saberlo….-dijo marina

Lo siento marina, lo único que sabemos es que últimamente se veía muy triste y callada…-dijo ráfaga

Oh….ya veo….-dijo marina con tristeza…

Pero yo quiero saber….últimamente ustedes andan muy juntos…eh…-dijo caldina con picardía, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron a mas no poder…

No es nada….somos amigos….-dijo marina con pos de nerviosismo…

Si….claro…-dijo caldina

Esta bien….por que no siguen con sus cosas….chicos-dijo ráfaga sacándolos del apuro en el que se encontraban….

Es cierto….íbamos a ver a guruclef-dijo marina

Claro vamos-dijo ascot bajando la vista lentamente, mientras salían del lugar donde las dos personas restantes los miraban

Pobre ascot-dijo ráfaga

Ni modo….ella no tiene mucho tacto-dijo caldina mientras los miraban venir…-solo espero que tanto ascot como presea no salgan muy lastimados….-dijo caldina con tristeza….

Es cierto-dijo ráfaga mientras tomaba sus hombros….

En el salón donde esperaba guruclef estaban ya Lucy, Latís, Anaís y Paris….

Entonces que es lo que los trae por aquí….-dijo guruclef, quien estaba sentado en el trono del salón, su tranquilidad era aparente, mas en el interior estaba preocupado por la tardancia de la hermana de presea, aun seguía preguntándose si había sido lo correcto el que dejara que ella se fuera….

Guruclef….-llamo Lucy por décima vez….

Eh decías-dijo guruclef despertando de su ensoñación….

Estas ido guruclef-dijo Paris

No….solo pensaba…-dijo guruclef

Te decía que es extraño que presea no haya llegado….ella generalmente no tardaría tanto…-dijo Lucy muy preocupada….

Se a lo que te refieres….yo también estoy preocupado pero no podemos hacer mucho…ella prometió volver…-dijo guruclef

Pero guruclef…..ya ah pasado una semana….-dijo Anaís con preocupación

Lo se Anaís….pero debemos esperar…ella dijo que volverá…-dijo guruclef….

Por que eres así….eres tan insensible….-dijo ascot mientras marina y el entraban en el salón, guruclef miro a ascot, quizás el tenga razón….

Ascot…-pensaron los demás….

Eres egoísta….solo piensas en ti, y lo que tiene que ver con las otras personas no te importa….-dijo ascot

Eso no es verdad….-dijo guruclef frunciendo el cejo

Claro que es verdad…-dijo ascot asiéndole frente por primera vez….

No….no sabes nada…..-dijo guruclef casi en un susurro

No necesito saber nada….siempre has sido insensible con temas como estos….cuantas veces preguntas como se sienten los demás-dijo ascot frunciendo el cejo, guruclef lo miro fijamente, sin saber que decir….el tenia razón, lo único que siempre le preocupaba era el planeta, regularmente, no preguntaba a nadie sobre sus ánimos….menos a presea….o como se llame….aun quería saber su nombre…por que no quería decirle…eso siempre le había parecido extraño, acaso no le tenia confianza….frunció el ceño fuertemente al pensar eso….

Guruclef….por favor no te enojes….ascot fue imprudente pero….-dijo marina intercediendo cuando pudo percibir que la expresión del mago se torcía un poco….

Eh….de que hablas….-dijo guruclef saliendo de sus pensamientos…

Pensé que estabas enojado guruclef-dijo marina con extrañeza

No….solo estaba pensando…pero no importa….y aunque no lo creas ascot…yo….-dijo guruclef pero no pudo continuar, por que la figura que vio en la puerta de entrada al salón lo dejo estupefacto…-presea….-dijo guruclef sonriendo, todos voltearon y vieron a la armera entrando al salón

Presea…-dijeron con alegría las tres nuevas residentes del planeta céfiro…

Hola chicas….que bueno que están las tres juntas por que he venido a darles sus espadas….recién terminadas….-dijo presea acercándose a ellos

Pero presea…que le paso a tu brazo-dijo Paris, ante esto todos miraron el vendaje de la armera….

Esto….no es nada grave….-dijo presea sonriendo, mientras le restaba importancia

Pero presea…te has atendido esa herida cierto-dijo Anaís preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella

Claro que si….pero al parecer no deja de arder-dijo presea con un ademán de dolor…

Entonces….creo que puedes descansar aquí-dijo Paris

No….no es necesario…solo quería entregarles las espadas chicas….ya después vuelvo a mi mansión….-dijo presea

Que….-dijo Lucy

Pero por que presea…-dijo ascot

Solo por un tiempo….quisiera….estar ahí….-dijo presea bajando la mirada

Entonces viniste solo a entregar tu trabajo-dijo latís frunciendo el cejo, para después mirar a guruclef, que miraba muy serio la imagen de presea….

Así es latís….agradezco la preocupación de todos pero no es necesaria…-dijo presea para luego levantar las manos, concentrarse y entregar sus nuevas armas a las guerreras mágicas…

Gracias presea…-dijeron las tres chicas

No fue nada chicas….para mi es un placer…..-dijo presea

Pero presea….ya estas aquí….-dijo caldina mientras entraba a toda prisa para abrazar a su amiga…..

Caldina…ya se me hacia raro que no estuvieras también….-dijo presea con dificultad…

Hay…has sido muy mala…..te has ido por mucho tiempo….-dijo caldina con falso llanto, cuando esta se separo de la mujer rubia….

No seas exagerada…solo ha sido una semana-dijo presea con una gota en la cabeza

Pero eso para mi es mucho tiempo-dijo caldina con pose desanimada

Ya caldina….por que no dejas que respire un poco….presea acaba de llegar….-dijo ráfaga entrando en el salón

No te preocupes ráfaga….de odas formas regresare al bosque del silencio…-dijo presea cerrando los ojos

Como….-dijo caldina ensanchando los ojos por la impresión

Presea….mira tu herida esta sangrando…..-dijo Anaís

Presea….no puedes irte del castillo con una herida así….podría empeorar….-dijo guruclef, presea volteo para ver a guruclef, quien se había parado de su asiento y la miraba de forma fija pero suplicante….

Todos estuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo en que ambos estuvieron mirándose….

Esta bien….me quedare….pero solo hasta que sane mi herida….-dijo presea cerrando los ojos….

Muy bien….en ese caso…-dijo caldina para después tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla, literalmente, hasta su antigua habitación, la cual muy irónicamente quedaba justo en frente de la guruclef….

Todos los allí presentes miraron esto con alivio, realmente era preocupante que saliera del castillo con una herida así….aunque lo extraño era también la reacción del mago, el había casi suplicado por que se quedara….

Lo bueno….es que estará aquí….-dijo paris

Tienes razón…..aquí podrá sanar bien su herida-dijo ráfaga para después mirar a guruclef, quien se había vuelto a sentar y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tanto el como latís miraban al mago…quizás ambos pudieran hacerlo entrar en razón….

Enserio…estoy bien….no es necesario que tengas tantas atenciones conmigo caldina….-dijo presea, cuando la ilusionista vendaba su muñeca y su antebrazo con firmeza

Lo hago por que te quiero y eres mi mejor amiga presea….deseo lo mejor para ti….-dijo caldina sonriendo mientras terminaba de vendarla….

Gracias….caldina….-dijo presea sonriendo….-pero si supieras quien soy en realidad…no dirías lo mismo….-pensó presea con tristeza mientras miraba a caldina….


	2. Chapter 2

un par de dias habian pasado...

su estadia en el castillo era bastante amena...siempre alguien la acompañaba en la soledad de su cuarto...

mira presea...-dijo marina entrando en su habitacion, cuando era la hora del almuerzo, con una bandeja en las manos...

marina...-dijo presea mientras le sonreia...

entre todos te hicimos el almuerzo...-dijo lucy apareciendo detras de ella con una sonrisa, mientras entraban al cuarto

entre todos...-dijo presea con buen humor

si...bueno...como te imaginaras latis y guruclef esperaban en la sala del trono-dijo anais entrando tambien a la habitacion

jajajaja...ya me lo esperaba...es dificil de imaginarse a esos dos en ese tipo de tareas-dijo presea sonriendo

tienes razon...-dijo marina, mientras ponia la bandeja sobre las piernas de presea, quien le sonrio...

gracias chicas pero no tienen por que molestarse tanto...yo podria haberme levantado...-dijo presea

nada de eso...tu aun debes descansar...-dijo lucy

oh...pero solo era una herida...no creo que halla que exagerar tanto-dijo presea

presea...debes permanecer en cama para recuerarte por completo-dijo anais

es cierto presea...pero lo que no entiendo es por que guruclef no curo tu herida-dijo lucy

bueno ha de estar muy ocupado no se preocupen por eso...-dijo presea buscando una escucsa rapidamente, mientras bajaba la cabeza

hay...pero esa no es escusa...por lo menos a venido a verte cierto...-dijo marina, presea la miro sin comprnederla, como es que si todos saben sobre sus sentimientos hacia el mago, ella este diciendo algo como eso...

pues a decir verdad no...pero esta bien...-dijo presea...

eso no es cierto...va a escucharme...-dijo marina movendoe hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla se llevo una grna sorpresa...

eh marina que pasa...por que te quedas ahi parada...-dijo anais

guruclef...justo hablabamos de ti-dijo marina haciendo a un lado para que pasara...

en serio...espero que bien...-dijo guruclef sonriendo levemente para despues mirar a presea, o mejor dicho, a quien todos creian como presea...

bueno...chicas por que no vamos a comer tambien-dijo anais al ver que ellos dos necesitaban preivasidad...

esta bien...-dijo lucy

si vamos...todos deben estar esperandonos...-dijo marina, para despues salir las tres, guruclef dejo a un lado su baculo y cerro la puerta detras de ellas...para despues voltear a ver a la hermana gemela de presea que habia puesta la bandeja de comida en una mesa de luz justo al lado de ella...

...

marina segura que estas bien...despues de todo te quedaste estatica al ver a guruclef...-dijo lucy

estoy bien...despues nuestra ultima conversacion quedo todo aclarado...ademas en realidad no estaba sergura de sentir algo por el ya que en los ultimos dias me siento extraña para con ascot...-dijo marina mientras caminaban

que quieres decir marina...-dijo anais

no se que sento por el...es como algo calido y exitante...pero no se-dijo marina de forma dudosa

amiga...estas enamorada de ascot-dijo lucy

de verdad...tu crees que sea eso...por que la ultima ves que nos fuimos de aqui yo estaba segura de estar enamorada de guruclef, pero ahora que veo a ascot no se...no estoy muy segura de ello...-dijo marina

bueno piensalo...-dijo anais

nada de eso...no nos has dicho que hablaste con guruclef-dijo lucy muy emocionada

a bueno...pues fue algo que surgio con esponteneidad...-dijo marina

**-flash back-**

la puerta de la sala del trono se cerro detras de marina, guruclef la miro seriamente, com ocada vez que alguien entraba por esa puerta

ocurre algo marina...-dijo el guru

no...solo venia avisarte que presea ya esta descansando...-dijo marina

muchas gracias...eso es todo un alivio...-dijo guruclef cerrando sus ojos por un momento sin notar la expresion de marina, que parecia ser triste, mas luego descurbrio que no le dolia tanto como esperaba...

bueno...entonces me voy...-dijo marina dispuesta a retirarse de la habitacion

espera marina...-dijo guruclef llamandola antes de que dejara la habitacion

si...que pasa-dijo marina

tu querias hablar conmigo no es cierto...-dijo guruclef

eh de que hablas-dijo marina

cuando viniste antes con ascot-dijo guruclef

es cierto...queria hacer un pregunta...-dijo marina

de veras...pues entonces pregunta-dijo guruclef

algunas ves te has enamorado...-dijo marina, guruclef ensancho los ojos, ese era su dilema ultimamente...

aun no lo se...-dijo gurulcef

que no sabes...a que te refieres con eso...-dijo marina

tu dijsite una regunta...-dijo guruclef

oh...lo siento...-dijo marina

no te preocupes...te constestare pero solo por esta vez...-dijo guruclef, marina sonrio, esperando que el mago hablara...- a lo que me refiero es que aun no estoy segur ode estar enamorado de esa persona...-dijo guruclef

en serio...pero entonces no puedes decirme de quien se trata...-dijo marina

lo siento pero no puedes saberlo-dijo guruclef...

esta bien...en ese caso me voy...y gracias por responder a mis preguntas...-dijo marina entes de salir...

**-fin flsh back-**

entonces eso fue-dijo anais con pose muy pensativa

tu de quien crees que este enamorandose guruclef-dijo lucy

pues de presea...de quien mas...-dijo marina mientras seguian caminando al comerdor

de presea...-dijo lucy

si...es posible...despues de todo son muy unidos...o no...-dijo anais

y eso no te molesta...marina...-dijo lucy

no...para nada...ahora lo que me molesta es que no esta aqui...-dijo marina con los brazos en jarra cuando entraron al comedor y vieron a todos ecepto a ascot...lucy y anais sonrieron, ya sabian que su amiga habia superado a guruclef...

...

a que has venido guruclef...-dijo sierra sin preanbuelos

perdoname por no haber venido antes...es solo que...-dijo guruclef buscando las palabras exactas...

esta bien...no tienes que explicarme nada...no pudiste...no tuviste tiempo...no quisiste...no importa...-dijo sierra

si...si importa presea...-dijo guruclef, para despues notar, com olos ojos de la mujer en frente de el se humedecian al escuchar el nombre de su hermana- perdoname...no quise...-dijo guruclef con pena

no e preocupes...esta bien...despues de todo ahora soy presea...-dijo sierra limpiandose las lagrimas

sigo pensando que es injusto...para todos pero especialmente para ti...es una tortura para ti...-dijo guruclef sentandose en el borde de la cama

por que haces esto ahora...-dijo sierra

por que estoy preocupado...com ote hiciste esa herida...-dijo guruclef ya mas serio

que insinuas con eso...-dijo sierra frunciendo el cejo

solo dime como te hiciste esa herida...por favor...necesito saber...-dijo guruclef

me corte cuando estaba termiando las espadas de esas niñas-dijo sierra

menos mal...temia que...-dijo guruclef suprando aliviado para despues mirarla...

temias...tu pensaste que quise suicidarme...-dijo sierra indignada, pero tratando de disimularlo...

desgracadamente si...tu perdiste a tu hermana y sufres mucho...fue unas de las posibilidades...-dijo guruclef

es cierto...pero nunca he pensado en eso...yo amo demasiado mi vida...pero...no te culpo...despues de todo yo quise irme...-dijo sierra calmandose un poco

te volveras a ir cierto-dijo guruclef

si...no puedo permanecer mas aqui...es muy doloroso...-dijo sierra llevando las manos al rostro

entonces digamos la verdad...-dijo guruclef acercandose mas a ella...hasta para poder abrazarla a el...

sierra por primera vez...se dejo llevar por el, dejo que el la consolase...que la abrigara entre sus brazos pero habia algo que no encajaba...desde cuando el podia abrazarla de esa forma sin que ella tenga que encojerse...

no...no es eso...guruclef...es que yo...-dijo sierra separandose de el un momento, para verlo realmente cerca...

que ocurre...-dijo guruclef, totalmente seguro de que ella noto el cambio...

eres mucho mas alto y tu cabello...-dijo sierra mentras alargaba su mano a su adulto rostro con nerviosismo y temblor...

solo creci un poco...voy a dejar de huir...no se como llamarte...dime tu nombre...por favor...-dijo guruclef

dejar de huir...de que no te entiendo...y para que queres saber mi nombre...ya lo...-dijo sierra pero no pudo continuar por que el se acerco a ella de pronto, besandola de improbisto...


	3. Chapter 3

no podia ser cierto, era imposible que estuviera pasando, le parecia un sueño lo que estaba acontesiendo...era totalmente irreal...

guruclef la habia besado de improvisto...y ella se resistia a creerlo...habian pasado ya 4 años desde que llego al castillo despues de la muerte de la princesa esmeralda, es cierto que el la recibio muy bien, y le dio permiso para permanecer en castillo, pero el nunca demostro señales de sentir algo mas que simple cariño de amistad hacia su persona como sabia que tambien lo tenia hacia los demas...desde hace 4 años su indiferencia habia abierto una herida muy profunda en su alma, pero aunque esta existia, su fuerza de voluntad siempre era muy positiva...no seria capaz de poner en riesgo el planeta por su propio dolor...tampoco queria volver a arriesgar a las guerreras magicas...eso seria muy cruel de su parte...

su cabeza indicaba que acabara con esa locura, por que lo era, como podia permitir que hiciera eso despues de todo lo que habia pasado...pero su corazon opinaba muy distinto...esa era su oportunidad, no podia desperdiciarla, quizas nunca mas se volviera a dar...

por lo cual tomo una sola desicion, dejarse entregar, solo en un beso, despues seria el final, cuando se fuera del castillo

subio sus manos a los ahora anchos hombros que poseia, pudo sentir como sus manos viajaban desde su cuello a su espalda, con suavidad y lentitud...al parecer no le desagradaba nada, a esas alturas el simple rose casto, habia quedado en el olvido siendo sustituido por un beso demandante y muy fogoso...

por favor dime...-dijo el cuando se separaron por aire...

por que...por que...haces esto...acaso lo disfrutas...-dijo ella mirandolo para despues bajar la vista a las sabanas, sus puños se cerraron con gran fuerza, mientras su dolor volvia a ser latente, su corazon se oprimia, por que le hacia esto...era muy injusto...ella podia entender muy bien que no sintiera amor por ella, pero no iba a aceptar su lastima, tambien podia aceptar que amara a alguien mas, pero no podia quedarse ahi, para verlo todo mientras su corazon se volvia añicos y una nueva guerra se desataba...

disfrutar que...-dijo guruclef sorprendido mientras la abligaba a levantar la cabeza, se maldijo internamente cuando vio su rostro bañado en lagrimas...

por que me haces esto...si despues cuando salgas por esa puerta volveras a ser el mismo de siempre, insensible y duro como una roca...-dijo sierra ya llorando mientras lo miraba...

esa es la impresion que tienes de mi...-dijo guruclef, con vos adolorida

he estado aqui 4 años guruclef...alguna ves has demostrado algo diferente...-dijo sierra en repreche...

ellos tenian razon...te hiras de mi lado...-dijo guruclef como en un susurro, mas para si mismo que para ella...

eh...que es lo que dices...por que no respondes...-dijo sierra

es cierto que eh sido asi...por estar huyendo de mi mismo...en esa forma aniñada, pasaba muchas cosas por alto, una de ellas los sentimientos de los que me rodean, pero siempre desde que llegaste al castillo, no pude ignorarte, debo decir que senti que algo retornaba a mi...pero ahora comprendo que no es asi...-dijo guruclef

presea...-dijo sierra volviendo a bajar el rostro, guruclef pudo ver como las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro...-es a ella a quien has visto siempre en mi...como todos los demas...lo hicieron desde que llegue...-dijo sierra

por que nunca lo negaste...-dijo guruclef

crees que yo seria capaz de crear mas sufrimiento a las personas que me rodean...yo no soy...-dijo sierra...

si...dilo...no eres como yo...que si te hecho mucho daño con mi indiferencia...-dijo guruclef cerrando los ojos

no...yo no quise...-dijo sierra

aceptemoslo... he escuchado eso en cuatro oportunidades en los ultimos dias...primero fue ascot...luego latis...despues rafaga...y ahora tu...-dijo guruclef mirandola, ella lo miraba son sorprensa en su rostro al oir los nombres de las demas personas...

yo no lo sabia...ademas...siempre te eh considerado una buena persona de otro modo yo nunca...-dijo sierra pero de repente se detuvo, guruclef sonrio, el sabia lo que iba a decir...

gracias...tu siempre has mantenido tus sentimientos en silencio...eso debe ser muy doloroso...-dijo guruclef

no te preocupes por eso, ya estoy acostumbrada, siempre lo hice frente a mi hermana...-dijo sierra

si...pero ya no mas...basta de mentiras...no quieres dejar de huir tambien...pre...casi lo olvido...no se tu nombre...-dijo guruclef

desde hace 4 años me haces la misma pregunta...porque quieres saberlo si de todas formas voy a irme...-dijo sierra bajando la mirada

de verdad...que es lo que hay aqui que te causa tanto daño, de que huyes...-dijo guruclef

aun no te has dado cuenta...-dijo sierra mierandolo- eres tu...es tu indierencia...no puedo permanecer aqui mientras mi dolor y sufrimiento crece...no quiero causarle un problema a cefiro...es mejor que me baja...-dijo sierra

no...no habra mas sufrimiento...lo prometo...-dijo guruclef

no quiero que hagas promesas que no cumpliras...por el simple hecho de que converserme para que me quede...eso no esta bien...-dijo sierra tratando de separarlo un poco de ella, debia poner distancia entre ellos, recordarle que en un primer momento fue el, el que la marco...

no osn promesas vanas...he tenido que soportar las duras palabras de dos personas a las que aprecio para aceptar la verdad que era latente en mi interior...pero me negaba a aceptar...-dijo guruclef

de que hablas guruclef...no te entiendo...-dijo sierra

latis y rafaga hablaron conmigo hace unos dias...-dijo guruclef

latis y rafaga...pero y eso que tiene que ver conmigo...-dijo sierra

mucho...mucho...por que comprendi algo muy importante...-dijo guruclef

enserio...pero si tu eres muy terco...-dijo sierra

eso es cierto pero me siento muy inclinado a agredecerles...-dijo guruclef

pero que paso...-dijo sierra

bueno...digamos que quisieron suponerse interesados en ti y yo...-dijo guruclef drigiendo su mirada a la pared del costado izquierdo que parecia ser muy interesante en ese momento

en mi...que hiciste...-dijo sierra riendo ante tal locura...

solo te dire, que estuvieron desmayados por dos dias...-dijo guruclef para despues volver a mirarla, esperando ver su reaccion

que...-dijo sierra con sorpresa, acaso estaba dciendole que los embrujo por algo tan simple como una supocicion...guruclef sonrio al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la armera, que parecia mas que dispuesta para reirse pero logro contenerse...

por que pones esa cara...es mas que logico que reaccione asi cuando yo...-dijo guruclef dandose cuenta que solo le faltaba decir dos palabras pero no le salian...

tu...que...-dijo sierra con un apise de esperanza...

no se como...supongo que el hecho de que siempre estuvieras aqui conmigo y nunca te viera fuera de mi alcanse...me apaño en mi engaño...lamento todo lo eh hecho este tiempo...debi decirtelo desde hace tiempo...-dijo guruclef mirandola intensamente

decirme que...habla de una vez...-dijo sierra alzando una ceja con impaciencia, guruclef sonrio, ella estaba demostrandose como es realmente con el, como lo hacia siempre, solo con el...

decirte que desde hace mas de dos años...me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti...-dijo guruclef, sierra ensancho los ojos con sorpresa y emocion al mismo tiempo...-se que te sorprendes por mis palabras...pero es cierto...solo que yo...le tenia miedo a ese amor...pero ya no mas...por eso te pido que te quedes conmigo...-dijo guruclef tomando sus manos...ella miro las manos para despues mirar los ojos celestes que le miraban suplicante...

yo...-dijo sierra para despues mirarlo...- yo realmente siempre crei que no merecia estar aqui ocupando el lugar de mi hermana...por que no soy como ella...ella era tan fuerte...puedo decir que de haber vivido esta situacion no estarias escuchando en este momento, ella era tan efusiva...yo no soy asi...por eso me sentia triste por un lado ademas de que devo admitir, que mi amor por ti...por que yo al igual que mi hermana termine enamorandome de ti, aunque no lo queria de esa forma...por que sabia todo lo que mi hermana sufria por ti...pero no pude evitarlo...muy pronto termine completamente enamorada de ti...y con el paso del tiempo ese amor empezo a herirme tambien...pero aun asi estaba decidida a estar aqui...a tu lado...aunque no me amaras o incluso aunque amaras a marina...como todos lo pensaban...-dijo sierra

por eso te fuiste...por que creiste que...-dijo guruclef siendo ahora el, el sorprendido...

si...yo tambien llegue a pensarlo...lo siento...debi asegurarme antes de querer irme de ese modo...-dijo sierra sonriendo ya mas calmada

entonces te quedaras conmigo...-dijo guruclef

claro...debes pagarme por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir...-dijo sierra sonriendo mientras, a la inversa de antes, tomaba sus ropas y lo asercaba a ella, guruclef sonrio satisfecho...solo faltaba una cosa...

en ese caso...pagare el precio que me pidas...-dijo guruclef

seguro...te va a salir caro...-dijo sierra mientras lo abrazaba, el pudo pasar sus brazos hacia su espalda mientras sonria...

me arriesgare...pero necesito algo mas...lo ultimo que te pedire...por ahora...-dijo guruclef

asi...y que ese eso...-dijo sierra

dime tu nombre...no quiero llamarte y decirte que te amo con un nombre que no es el tuyo...no quiero mas mentiras...-dijo guruclef

esta bien...mi nombre...es sierra...-dijo ella, guruclef sonrio y como respuesta la sorprendio con una casto beso...

sierra...-dijo el al momento de separarse...-en cuanto tu brazo sane, diremos la verdad...-dijo guruclef para despues besarla

esta bien...no se como lo tomen...pero si estas conmigo...podre superarlo...-dijo sierra abrazandose fuertemente a el, despues del beso

ya veras que todo saldra bien...-dijo guruclef, mientras acariciaba su cabello suelto...

...

marina entro en el jardin del palacio donde pudo ver a ascot junto a sus amigos, a un lado de la fuente de agua...

ascot...aqui esta...no te vi en el comedor...-dijo ella acercandose

no tenia hambre...por eso no fui...-dijo ascot

de verdad...bueno entonces dime por que te fuiste cuando terminamos el almuerzo para presea...-dijo marina, ya estaba cansada, el estaba evitandola desde hace unos dias...o eso intentaba ya que ella siempre se acercaba a el...era algo necesario...ya que no se le hacia justo...el era otro que estabahuyendo, igual que ella quizas...pero tambien podria ser tiempo de arreglar los tantos...

no tenia caso seguir en la cocina...-dijo ascot simplemente tratando de dar por finalizada la conversacion sin siquiera mirarla...

litso...ya me harte...deja de evitarme ascot...y mirame cuando me enfado...-exclamo marina al borde de un ataque de nervios...ascot la miro ahora sorprendido...

marina...-dijo ascot, poniendose de pie, quedando ambos muy cerca

que...ahora vas a decirme que no me evitas...vamos ascot...no naci ayer...-dijo marina exasperandose cada ves mas...

no es lo que crees...-dijo ascot baando la miraba mientra murmuraba las cosas entre dientes

entonces que...dilo que es...-dijo marina elevando cada vez mas la vos

lo que pasa es que te amo...eso pasa...-dijo ascot, marina ensancho los ojos sorprendida...

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

marina seguia sin creerlo, no podia ser cierto...esta bien que ella alla creido que estaba extraño pero nunca creo que fuera por que estaba enamorado de ella...

esa confesion la dejo completamente descolocada y muy sorprendida...

de repente su corazon comenzo a latir fuertemente, dirigio una mano a su corazon, no lo entendia...

siempre creyo estar enamorada de guruclef, pero cuando volvieron se dio cuenta que no era asi...ella habia confundido la admiracion con el amor...

pero ahora no era igual...era el quien estaba enamorado de ella y ella no sabia que sentia por el...si lo queria mucho...era su mejor amigo y lo apresciaba como a nadie, hasta el punto de necesitarlo...no no soportaria perder su amistad por un malentendido...pero si el se alejaba de ella...

no sabia que seria de ella...estaba algo confundida...

yo lo siento...-dijo marina para despues salir de alli con la cabeza gacha...

fantistico...ascot...-se dijo a si mismo cuando ella salio corriendo del jardin

se dejo caer al suelo con pesadez, quedando sentado, levanto la mirada y vio el techo del jardin que estaba dentro del castillo...

listo es todo...he perdido lo poco que logre tener...-dijo ascot con gran pena...

* * *

marina entro a su habitacion, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, su habitacion estaba situada junto a la de presea a la derecha y la de lucy a la izquierda...

habia varias puertas internas que comunicaban los cuartos, al ver la puerta que conducia a la habitacion de presea se sintio inclinada a ir con ella y pedirle consejo, despues de todo ella era major que ella, tenia mas esperiencia...sabria como aconsejarla...

se acerco a la puerta iba a abrirla pero entonces escucho una risas provinientes de la habitacion de ella, por lo que podia oir un hombre estaba con ella...

seguira guruclef con ella...-penso marina, eso en otro le habra dolido mucho pero ahora no podia hacer otra cosa que estar feliz por ellos...

bueno...lucy debe estar con latis...el apenas se levanta de estar unosdias desmayado...me pregunto que habrapasado...no quiso decir nada ni siquiera a lucy...y anais esta con paris...ultimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos...-dijo marina bajado la mirada, eran en momentos como estos en los que la compañia de ascot le hacia mucho bien...se sentia acompañada y era muy entretenido estar a su lado...

no sabia que hacer...quizas debia pensar bien las cosas...analizar la situacion en la que se encontraba...

* * *

los golpes de la puerta resonaban en la habitacion...

no quiero ver a nadie...vayanse-escucharon la vos de ascot, con un tono terriblemente lastimero...

vamos ascot abre-dijo rafaga

he dicho que no...dejenme solo...-dijo ascot desde el interior

ya dejate de bobadas...y abre esa puerta jovencito-dijo caldina golpeando la puerta con insistencia...

la puerta se abrio despues de unos minutos

ambos adultos entraron en la habitacion, que estaba en completa oscuridad...

por que esta tan oscuro-dijo caldina, para despues abrir una de las cortinas...

queria estar solo...-dijo ascot rescostado en su cama, sin siquiera moverse

que paso...tu nunca pasas mas de 8 horas en una cama-dijo rafaga acercandose a el

ya lo sabe...rafaga-dij oascot con vos totalmente apagada

enserio y que te dijo ascot...-dijo caldina acercandose totalmente emocionada...

nada caldina...solo salio corriendo sin decir nada...-dijo ascot, caldina miro con aflicción a quien consideraba su hermano pequeño….

Ascot….no debes tomarlo así…quizas ella no sabe lo que quiere…-dijo rafaga

Gracias….por el comentario pero eso solo me deprime….-dijo ascot

No debes tomar esa actitud ascot….eso podria ponernos en peligro a todos….-dijo caldina

Lo se…pero no soy tan fuerte como ustedes o como…-dijo ascot mas no termino de hablar…

Tu te refieres…a….-dij ocaldina parpadeando sorprendida….

Si….no entiendo como ella puede sonreirle y tratarlo tan amablemente después de todo lo que le ha hecho….sin duda…pienso que ella es muy fuerte-dijo ascot

Presea es una gran persona…y yo no estoy tan seguro de que ella le sea muy indiferente-dijo rafaga

Que quieres decir amor….y por que me entero ahora y de esta manera…-dijo caldina poniendo sus manos en su cadera….

Lo que quiero decir es que muy posiblemente presea nos de una sorpresa…no te dije antes que guruclef me hechizo cuando le dije que presea se iria por su culpa….ademas de que tuve que hacerle ciertas insinuaciones…-dijo rafaga mirando para otro lado

Que….no puedo creerlo….y yo me lo perdi…..-dijo caldina riendo….

De que hablas caldina….acaso no entiendes-dijo rafaga, mientras ascot ahora miraba a ambos adultos hablar sin excederse en los tonos de vos, pero claramente pensaban distintas cosas….

Claro que entiendo….mi amor…guruclef te hechizo por que estaba celoso…-dijo caldina sonriendo con malicia, por fin su mejor amiga tendria un poco de felicidad….

No solamente a mi….a latis tambien….-dijo rafaga

A la tis tambien….pero si el esa con lucy….-dijo ascot interviniendo en la conversación de la pareja

Pues parece que guruclef nolo tuvo en cuenta….-dijo rafaga

Jajaja….entonces de veras debio haberse salido de sus cabales…el nunca es asi-dijo caldina sonriendo aun mas, en cualquier momento podria veros juntos por fin….estaba mas que feliz por eso…

entonces no estas enojada-dijo ascot sin entender

por su puesto que no...cualquier cosa por que mi amiga sea feliz...-dijo caldina sonriendo, para despues mirar a rafaga...-pero...ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo por el estilo entendiste...-dijo caldina cambiando drasticamente de humor, mientras miraba a rafaga, este solo parpadeo sorprendido...

pero que dices...-dijo rafaga

ya sabes...lo que es mio es mio...-dijo caldina abrazando al espadachin

ya...vayanse de una vez...-dijo ascot volviendo a acostarse

esta bien...pero no te quedes encerrado aqui ascot...dale una oportnidad para pensar...-dijo caldina

claro solo denme tiempo para reponerme de la impresion...los vere en la cena...-dijo ascot

esta bien...ya lo has oido caldina...vamonos...-dijo rafaga mientras la sacaba de la habitacion...

esta bien pero vaja a cenar entendiste-escucho el grito de caldina desde el pasillo, ascot sonrio, ella siempre le levantaba el animo...

* * *

seguro que estaras bien latis...apenas acabas de levantarte...-dijo lucy preocupada por el bienestar de su novio

si estoy bien no te preocupes lucy...-dijo latis sonriendo, mientras ambos estaban admirando las flores en los jardines del castillo

pero guruclef te desmayo por completo...nunca crei que riñieras con el...-dijo lucy

digamos que me tome mas atrevimientos de los que deberia haber hecho-dijo latis

enserio...que le dijiste...el se controla bastante...para que reaccionara de esa forma...debio ser algo muy importante-dijo lucy

bueno...discutimos acerca de presea-dijo latis desviando la mirada

acerca de presea...no te entiendo latis...de que hablas...-dijo lucy mirandolo

tanto rafaga como yo pensamos que es muy injusto el trato de guruclef para con presea...por eso le hicimos creer que estabamos interesados en ella para ver que pasaba...pero nunca espere que el me hechara una maldicion...el como el gran guru que es...nunca habia perdido el control de esa manera...-dijo latis

oh...ya veo...pero guruclef les creyo-dijo lucy

claro que nos creyo...cuando algo se mete con lo que quieres solo para ti...reaccionas sin pensar lo que haces...eso fue lo que le sucedio a el-dijo latis reprimiendo una sonrisa

bueno es verdad que presea esta extraña ultimamente pero cro que ellos podran resolver sus poblemas...-dijo lucy

el unico problema que tienen lucy...es que el es un cobarde...-dijo latis volviendo a su aspecto serio...

no digas eso...el te enseño muchas cosas o no...ademas el nos ayudo mucho es una gran persona...-dijo lucy

es cierto eso...pero el le tiene miendo a mostrar sus sentimientos...el cree que si lo hace...eso afectara a cefiro por no poder controlarse como corresponde-dijo latis

eso esta muy mal...no creo que a cefiro le pase nada malo...-dijo lucy

so es cirto...sobre todo ahora que estan ustedes de vuelta aqui-dijo latis con una mago de sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por detras...ella sonrio, sabiendo que la conversacion habia llegado a su fin...

* * *

la noche habia llegado a cefiro, todos estaban cenando en el comdor del palacio menos dos personas...

oigan donde esta guruclef-dijo caldina

que no lo sabes...-dijo ascot intrviniento, logrando llamar la atencion de marina, quien lo miro desde el otro lado de la mesa...

qe es lo que debo saber...-dijo caldina mirando al hechicero de cabellos castaños

guruclef esta con presea...-dijo ascot

que...-dijeron todos en diferentes tonos, claro no todos se monstraban sorprendidos pero algunos no se molestaban en ocultarlo...

no puede ser...ellos nunca...-dijo caldina

pues yo creo que ya viene ciendo hora...ultimamente guruclef estaba muy gruñon...necesita a alguien que lo amans...-dijo paris al lado de anais

paris...-dijo anais mientras le daba un codazo y se sonrojaba un poco

por que me pegas...yo no dije nada malo...-se quejo el principe heredero...

la verdad es que yo tambien pienso que ya era hora...-dijo caldina tranquilizandose ya...estaba feliz por que su amiga seria feliz por fin

es cierto...-dijo rafaga

al escuchar la platica, marina no pudo mas que sonreir...sabia que se trataba de ella...pero luego miro a sus amigos...todos parecian flices...todos tenian a alguien a quie namar...y a so ahora se sumaban guruclf y presea...solo quedaban...

entonces levanto la vista hacia donde ascot estaba, este comia aceleradamente, dando claras señales de que no desaba estar mucho tiempo en el comedor, bajo la vista tristemente...era por su culpa...por no saber que responder...por no saber que sentia hacia el...por no saber como calificar ese sentimiento que se arremolinaba en su ser...

a los instantes ascot se levanto de su asiento, dando las gracias para despues desaparecer del comedor, marina lo siguio con la mirada para luego ver su plato de comida casi intacto...

esto esta mal...no tengo apetito...-penso marina con pena

marina que ocurre...no has comido nada...-dijo lucy

no es nada...solo que no tengo hambre-dijo marina

acaso ocurrio algo...-dijo anais

no nada...-dijo marina bajando la mirada, mientras caldina obserbaba todas las reacciones de la guerrera del agua desde el otro lado de la mesa

pero...-dijo lucy

disculpen...pero voy a retirarme...hasta mañana...-dijo marina para despues salir del comedor, dejando a sus dos amigas muy prreocupadas...

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

estaba preparando el desayuno

se habia levantando ese dia, su brazo ya estaba curado y no podia estar mas atada a una cama, estaba acostumbrada a las largas caminatas en el patio de la gran casa del bosque del silencio y los ajetreados tiempos del palacio, por lo que no concideraba justo permanecer mas tiempo en cama, mientras todos los demas estaban esforzandose con el trabajo del castillo...

presea...-escucho un grito de sorpresa desde la puerta de la cocina, rapidamente dejo de hacer los alimentos para despues voltear sorprendida a la puerta donde una caldina algo sorprendida la miraba...

oh...caldina...eres terrible...me asustaste...-dijo ella haciendo una mueca para despues volver a sus tareas...

pero que haces levantada...y encima cocinando...-dijo caldina acercandose a ella con los brazos crusados

oh...es que ya me siento bien...no hay motivos para que siga en cama...ademas sabes que estoy acostumbrada a manejar el castillo en mas aspectos que tu...por lo tanto eh imaginado que estas muy agoviada por la responsabilidad que deje caer en tus hombros...-dijo ella sonriendo mientras terminaba de servir cada uno de los platos, para despues llevarlos al gran comedor...

ah bueno...es cierto que tu tienes las tareas mas pesadas...tu siempre has sabido manejar el castillo mejor que guruclef incluso, como si tu fueses la señora del castillo...es admirable y si es cierto me ah costado mucho...pero lo he hecho con gusto amiga...-dijo caldina sonriendo, esta nueva presea que se mostraba ante ella sonreia genuinamente, no tenia una mirada triste y apenada por la soledad como se mostraba en los dias abteriores a su partida del castillo...esta nueva presea parecia una personal muy jovial, alegre y entusiasta...aunque de una forma diferente a como recordaba de otros tiempos...

parecia otra mujer...

ahora sonreia y estaba...tarareando una cancion...desde cuando presea sabia cantar?

sus ojos brillaban mas y parecian muchos mas vivos de lo que ella recordo jamas...

sin duda estaba muy cambianda...

esta bien pero dejame ayudarte...-dijo caldina despertando de su ensoñacion al ver como ella llebaba varios platos en sus manos hacia el comedor...

claro en la mesada hay mas...vamos...rapido caldina...no tardaran en levantarse...-dijo ella desde el pasillo...

ni modo...espero que no termine siendo tan mandona como el...-dijo caldina con una sonrisa traviesa al pensar que ellos ahora estaban juntos...mientras agarraba varios platos y salia detras de la armera...

* * *

a la media hora las personas empesaron a concurrir al comedor para desayunar ,encontrandose con la sorpresa de ver a presea y caldina hablando animadamente...

presea...-exclamo lucy sonriendo, para luego darle un abrazo

ten cuidado lucy...si corres vas a tropesar...-dijo ella con preocupacion

es bueno que estes de vuelta, en los ultimos dias esto era algo desastrozo...-dijo paris con una mueca graciosa

claro no te preocupes...-dijo ella sonriendo

es bueno que estes de vuelta presea...-dijo anais sonriendole

gracias anais...-dijo ella mientras veia como ambos chicos se sentaban juntos, ante esto sonrio alegremente, habia algunas cosas que eran muy obvias...

es cierto...que bueno que ya estas de vueltas presea-dijo marina entrando en el comedor, la mujer de ojos castaños miro a la recien llegada que se hacerco a ella, esta tenia ojeras en sus ojos y se veia bastante cansada...

pasaste mala noche verdad marina...quizas un buen desayuno te haria muy bien...despues deberias descansar...no sera bueno para tu estado fisico...-dijo ella con preocupacion

esta bien...seguire tu consejo...gracias...comere un gran desayuno...-dijo marina sonriendo

muy bien...entonces toma asiento...-dijo ella para despues sonreir, la chica de ojos azules tomo asiento en una de las butacas que aun estabas vacias sin notar claramente donde se sentaria o quienes serian su compañeros de butaca...

presea...es bueno verte bien...-dijo rafaga entrando en el comedor, mientras le sonreia brevemente, ante esto caldina inflo muy graciosamente sus mejillas...

calmate caldina...deberias tener mas confiansa...-dijo ella sonriendo, para ayudar a rafaga...el espadachin agradecio silenciosamente el gesto de la armera para luego ubicarse en su lugar junto a caldina, quien lo miro de reojo, pero con pose de reproche...

buenos dias...-se escucho la vos de ascot al entrar en el comedor, presea volteo a verlo...mientras marina ensancho los ojos al escucharlo, sin embargo a los instantes, bajo la mirada con pena...

vaya...otro que ah dormido nada...acaso tienes insomio...-dijo presea cruzandose de brazos, es que estos chicos aun no notaban lo unidos que eran...

pues casi presea...no estaba de humor para dormir...-dijo ascot, ante esto marina bajo aun mas la vista, tanto lucy como anais lol notaron y se miraron preocupadas...

esta bien...cientate...-dijo presea

gracias...-dijo ascot

mira...aqui hay un lugar...justo al lado de marina-dijo caldina con su actitud jovial...

eh...-dijeron ambos, mas todos vieorn como a los intanste adquirieron un tomo carmesi en sus mejillas...

vamos...solo es un desayuno...no es como si fueraadurar para siempre chicos...-dijo la falsa presea acercandose a ellos...

esta bien-dijo ascot, tomando asiento, aunque ninguno de ellos se miraron...

la hermana de presea y caldina sonrieron con ternura al ver la reaccion de los dos jovenes, pero por otro lado tanto marina como anais, sabian que algo pasaba y ella debian hablar con su amiga...debian saberlo todo...

lamento la tardanza...-escucharon dos voces al mismo tiempo, ella volteo a verlos, latis la miro unos segundas, mas al ver como la armera sonreia, se dirigio a su lugar junto a lucy...

bueno entonces ya estamos todos...-dijo caldina

asi es...al parecer hoy hubo muchos desarreglos...generalmente todos se levantan mas temprano...-dijo presea mientras servia la comida...

te ayudo...-dijo caldina parandose

no te moleste...ya termino...-dijo ella mientras le servia

presea tu si que puedes con todo...-dijo ascot

gracias...-dijo ella, mientras guruclef miraba muy discimuladamente todos sus movimientos y los de aquellos a quienes se acercaba...

creo que esty exagerando...-susurro mas para si mismo que para los demas

decias maestro...-dijo latis mirandolo con burla...

no es nada...-dijo guruclef cerrando los ojos

bueno comencemos...-dijo presea sentadose al lado de guruclef como siempre...

esto esta deliciioso...estrañaba que lo hicieras tu-dijo paris

pero de que hablar...maleducado...si solo cocine por unos dias...-dijo caldina poniendose de pie con manos sobre la mesa y exprecion enfadada...

ya caldina...-dijo presea

comportate por favor...-dijo guruclef

ufff...no vuelvas a sacarme de mis casillas...-dijo caldina

bueno...el decia la verdad...-dijo rafaga en su susurro, a lo que caldino lo miro ceñuda, ya que lo oyo perfectamente...

bueno...hagan silecio...-dijo guruclef, todos lo miraron, claramente, prestandole atencion...-hay algo que quiero decirles...-dijo guruclef, presea bajo la mirada, ella sabia lo que el guru iba a decir a todos...y sabia que seguramente las cosas cambiarian ahora que todos sabria su sucreto...su verdad...

dinos...-dijo latis, quien fue el unico que se animo a decir algo dado que la expresion seria de gruclef no auguraba nada bueno...

no es nada malo...en realidad...yo no lo considero de esa forma...-dijo guruclef

de que hablas...-dijo paris sin comprender

bueno...-dijo el cerrando los ojos...el sabia lo que debia decir pero en esos momentos se le hacia tan dificil...lo que menos queria es que ellos tomaran represalias con ella...que solo habia tenido la mejor de las intenciones...-es algo que mantenido en secreto de ustedes...-dijo guruclef

hemos...-dijo presea de golpe, interumpiendo las palabras del mago, este la miro, no esperaba que ella se descubriera de esa forma tan abierta...

todos los presentos los miraron sorprendidos y algo impresionados, habia mucho misterio y parecia que ambos sabian muy bien de que asunto se trataba...pero...que podria ser...por que darian tantas vueltas...

ya dejen de dar vueltas y digannos de que se trata...-dijo caldina para despues lanzar un fuerte suspiro...

bueno...seguramente recuerdan lo que les dije cuando la vieron llegar al castillo...-dijo guruclef refieriendose claro a la persona que tenia al lado

claro que si...que era presea y mi hermana, la princesa esmeralda, la habia revivido antes de morir...-dijo paris extrañado

que tiene que ver eso...-dijo ascot

eso es mentira...ella no es presea...-dijo guruclef cerrando los ojos...esperando las reacciones, por u parte la hermana de presea los miraba a todos esperando la reaccion de los presentes...

latis que estaba frente a ellos se mostro algo sorprendido al principo pero despues parecio comprender muy facilmente, despues de todo, el sabia muy bien que el pilar en los ultimos momentos pensaba solo en su hermano, por eso siempre le resulto imposible esa idea...

lucy marina y anais estaban sorprendidas...ella era presea...pero entonces quien ese ella...

pero entonces...quien es ella...-dijo anais mirandola sorprendida, mas no enfadada o contrariada

bueno...pues...-dijo guruclef

espera...yo contestare-dijo ella deteniendolo, gurucef se callo dejandole proseguir

yo soy su hermana gemela...mi nombre es sierra...-dijo ella mirando a la guerrera magica del viento

pero por que lo hicieron...por que mentirnos...-dijo lucy con una mirada bastante afligida

fue precisamente para evitar ese tipo de miradas...yo no queria que sufrieran mas...el planeta estaba destruyendose y ya teniamos demasiadas preocupaciones y sufrimientos...crei que no necesitabamo suno mas...eso solo hubiera servido para empeorar la situacion...-dijo sierra

yo creo que sumado a eso el hecho de que toda persona que la conocia la llamaba por el nombre de su hermana y ella no se molestaba en desmentirlos para no hacerlos sufrir...incluyendome...yo tampoco note que no era presea...sinceramente, pense que habia ocurrido un milagro la primera vez que la vi...pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no...que ella no era presea...-dijo guruclef

entiendo...pero no era doloroso para ti...ya sabes no debe ser muy grato cargar con ese tipo de cosas solo...-dijo marina

nunca cargo con ello sala...-dijo guruclef

es cierto...tu lo sabias...y compartias ese peso con ella dado que no las desmentiste nunca-dijo rafaga seriamente

asi es-dijo guruclef

pero aun asi nos mentiste...te burlaste de nosotros...-dijo caldina frunciendo el cejo con enojo...

eso no es verdad...yo nunca quise algo como eso...-dijo sierra ensanchando los ojos con temor y dolor al mismo tiempo, cerro sus ojos un minuto e internamente se repitio lo mismo de siempre...

_-...resiste...resiste...resiste...-_

caldina calmate...no hay razon para que te pongas asi...ella solo pensaba en nosotros con buenas intensiones...todos merecen una segunda oportunidad...esta mujer es una gran persona que tdo este tiempo ah estado dejando de lado sus verdadera personalidad para ser alguien a quien todos nosotros queriamos mucho...creo que eso merece aunque sea un poco de credito y agradecimiento...-dijo ascot sorprendidendo a todos, nadie esperaba una respuesta como esa...pero todos sonrieron al ver la gran madurez que el chico estaba adquiriendo despues de todos esos años...

gracias ascot...tus palabras fueron muy bonitas...pero realmente lo siento si esto los ha herido-dijo sierra mientras se levantaba, guruclef la miro un momento, ella le devolvio la mirada, pero luego salio del comedor a veloces pasos...

relamente pienso que somos todos unos desagradecidos...sea ella o no presea...ella siempre a estado para todos nosotros...ella es quien necesita a alguien ahora...y esto es lo mejor que hacemos...creo que no somos tan maduros como creemos...-dijo paris

por primera vez dices algo sierto...ademas...realmente no esperaba esto...quise convencerla para que todos sepan la verdad...no por que ustedes fueran a estar engañados sino por que ella estaba sufriendo mucho por el recuerdo de su hermana...y eso no me parece justo...-dijo guruclef, para despues salir

creo que se exedieron un poco...cada uno de nosotros comete errores...ella no tedria por que ser la escepcion...es una mueba mujer y merece dejar de estar a la sombra de presea...-dijo ascot para luego salir de alli, marina solo siguio con la mirada, sabia que el tenia razon, pero todos alli tenian que pensar bien las cosas...

creo que lo mejor sera retirrnos y pensar bien las cosas...-dijo latis mientras se ponia de pie, claro el no tenia nada que pensar...pero lucy, marina y anais tenian que pensar en una forma de volver a acerse a esa persona que estaria de ahora en mas con ellos...

caldina se sentia frustrada, ahora se enteraba que su mejor amiga en realidad no era la persona que siempre creyo que era...como podrian superar eso y volver a sus solida amistad...no encontraba manera...sabia que no era una mala persona pero por un segundo no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada por aquella a quien estimaba como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuvo...

creo que estoy exagerando debo pensar mejor las cosas...-dijo caldina llevandose una de sus manos a su frente

estas en lo cierto...ella esu na buena mujer si ascot no tiene resentimientos contra ella...nosotros no somos quienes para tenerlos...-dijo rafaga

tienes razon...pero por ahora ire de adescansar mi ideas un rato...-dijo caldina saliendo del comedor

poco a poco el comedor volvio a quedar vacio...tal y como estaba hasta que aquella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños entrara en el, atrayendo la vida y la alegria consigo...

era la hermana de presea...de la fallecida presea...la gran armera de cefiro...

era...sierra...

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Un par de días habían pasado desde que todos supieran la verdad…

Sierra se mantenía algo triste a pesar de tener el apoyo de guruclef, las cosas seguían tensas entre todos, todos parecían pensantes y algo distantes con ella, la única que había hablado con ella había sido Anaís, ese era el único alivio con el que contaba…

La guerrera del viento se acerco a ella algo insegura, pero dispuesta a aclarar sus dudas, estuvieron largo rato charlando hasta que ambas pudieron hacer las pases, ella había dicho que la entendía y que le agradecía por su preocupación…

Lucy lo había pensado mucho y estaba decidida a hablar con ella lo antes posible, ella sabía que Anaís se había acercado a ella y ellas pudieron arreglar sus diferencias…

Marina estaba en medio de dos grandes dilemas, aun debía seguir pensando acerca de sus sentimientos por ascot, además de pensar como acercarse a aquella mujer que muchas veces había sido un apoyo para todos ellos…

Caldina era otra de las personas que no sabia que hacer con respecto a aquella mujer que había creído su mejor amiga, realmente se encontraba en una encruzijada, no sabia si realmente no lo habia hecho con malas intenciones...pero quizas lo mas logico seria hablarlo con ella y aclarar todas sus dudas...

por otro lado rafaga parecia haber entendido muy bien el por que de las cosas que ella habia hecho...despues de todo esa mujer no era una mala persona...

ascot habia estado deprimido los dos primeros dias, pensando y analizando todos los hechos ue habian ocurrido, llegando a la conclusion de que era muy notorio que ella no era presea, solo que debido a todas las cosas que pasaban en ese momento, nadie pudo notarlo, solo guruclef lo sabia..

latis habia parecido sorprendido en primera instancia pero habia quedado mas ue conforme con solo saber la verdad en lo que refiere al asunto, hubiera sido peor enterarse de otro manera, aunque debia admitir que algo sospechaba, siempre se le hacia demasiado extraño las reacciones de aquella mujer, a la cual decidio ayudar para que abandonara el sufrimiento que muy tercamente guruclef le otorgaba aun sin saberlo...

* * *

esa mañana el ambiente en el jardin era ameno y podia notarse la tranquilidad...

de repente los pasos de personas entrando en un frondoso jardin sonaron en los oido de las dos guerreras magicas que estaban en el jardin esperando la oportunidad de hablar con la hermana de presea...

por fin llegan...-dijo marina cuando vio entrar a guruclef y a esa persona con la cual querian hablar...

chicas...-dijo guruclef sorprendido por verlas alli, esperandolos...

estabmos esperandolos...es que queremos hablar con ella...-dijo lucy sin saber como comenzar

conmigo...-dijo sierra sin saber como tomar eso

tranquila...-dijo guruclef a sierra paradespues mirar a las dos chicas que venian del mundo mistico...les daria espacio para que puedan charlar...-siendo asi me retiro...creo que asi podran hablar mas a gusto...-dijo guruclef

no es necesario...puedes quedarte...-dijo marina mirandolo

siendo asi...-dijo guruclef

las dos chicas los miraron a mbos, sin duda estaban juntos se notaba, se notaba en la forma en la que se miraban...se notaba en la forma en la que se hablaban y tambien se notaba en la forma en la que uno parecia depender del otro en todo momento...

diganme chicas que es lo que decean hablar conmigo...-dijo sierra mientras las miraba, agradecia que quisieran hablar con ella

bueno en realida estuvimos pensando en lo que paso el otro dia...-dijo marina

no creen que sera mejor que tomen asiento...es un tema un tanto largo para conversar...-dijo guruclef, las tres mujeres se sentaron en el borde de la fuente, donde el agua burbujeaba, mientras los peces de todos los colores nadaban muy tranquilos...

veras...-dijo lucy mirandola

sierra...-dijo ella al comprender que no sabia como llamarla...

bien...veras sierra...en esto dias eh estado pensando...realmente no me parece tan malo lo que hiciste...es solo que el sock el momento fue furte...despues de todo hacerme a la idea de que realmente presea esta muerta...es muy dificil...si te soy sincera...me cuesta mirarte y pensar que no eres presea...-dijo lucy

esta bien...eso es comprensible lucy...todas ustedes sufrieron mucho por la muerte de mi hermana el objetivo de esto fue evitar todo ese dolor...pero sabre entender si no lo ven de ese modo...-dijo sierra mientras las miraba...

no digas eso...tu tuviste la mejor intencion, y si guruclef te apoyo en eso...es por que realmente eres una buena persona...-dijo marina

marina...-dijo sierra sorprendida mientras miraba a la chica de ojos celestes...

no guardo rencor hacia ti...despues de todo...lo hiciste con la mejor de las intenciones...-dijo lucy

es verdad...si bien sabemos que no eres presea y debemos acostumbrarnos a ese hecho para que no sufras por nuestra culpa y por nuestro errores...por confundirlas...-dijo marina

realmente agradesco su preocupacion por mi pero no es necesario que lo hagan tanto...despues de todo fui yo quien cometio la equivocacion de aclarar que no soy presea...sino sierra...su hermana gemela...-dijo sierra sonriendo

no digas eso...recuerda que en cierto modo tambien es mi culpa...-dijo guruclef cerrando los ojos, las tres mujeres lo miraron-fui yo quien te apoyo en eso...tambien formo parte de eso...-dijo guruclef volviendo a abrir sus ojos para ver directo a los ojos marrones que le devolvian la mirada...

no es asi...tampoco es algo malo...simplemente era lo que tu querias hacer...-dijo marina

no es justo que te condenen por algo como esto...es muy injusto para ti...ademas hay otra cosa que queremos decirte...-dijo lucy

es cierto...no importa si no eres presea...tu estuviste para nosotras cuando te necesitamos...-dijo marina

es verdad...me ayudaste a reconstruir mi espada...no me olvidare de eso nunca...ambas arriesgamos nuestras vidas juntas esa vez...-dijo lucy

sempre nos das consejos...-dijo marina

y estoy segura que las cosas en el castillo estan en su lugar gracias a ti que siemre estas al tanto de todos los detalles...-dijo lucy

en eso tienen razon...-dijo guruclef, sierra intercambiaba miradas con las tres personas que estaban junto a ella...ellos le daban una oportunidad...

bueno todo lo hago con las mejores intenciones...nunca eh esperado btener algo de eso...deo agradecerles por entender mi posicion...-dijo sierra sonriendoles

no solamente te entendemos...tambien queremos ser tus amigos...-dijo lucy, sierra las miro un momento para luego sonreir...

me encantaria...-dijo sierra mas que contenta...

* * *

caldina daba vueltas en su habitacion sin saber que hacer...

debo hacerlo o no...quizas si hablo con ella...las cosas se resuelvan...pero ella no es presea...no se que decirle...no la conosco...-dijo caldina mientras sguia dando vueltas en su habitacion, detras de ella, ascot y rafaga la obserbaban con una mueca incredula

si tantas dudas tienes habla con ella de una vez...-dijo rafaga mas que cansado por la actitud dubitativa de caldina

si...pero...y si lo hizo a proposito solo para...-dijo caldina

quieres calmarte...es la hermana de presea no creo que ella lo haya hecho por maldad sino para ahorrarnos mas sufrimiento...-dijo ascot mientras la miraba desde un rincon de su habitacion, realmente cansado de su actitud infantil...

pero como estas seguro...acason no te hace daño enterarte que realmente presea esta muerta...-dijo caldina mirandolo fijamente los ojos verdad del domador

claro que si...como a todos...pero sabes ella no es una mala persona...si lo fuera crees que habria hecho eso...-dijo ascot

bueno en eso tienes razon...-dijo caldina

ahora eso no importa...ahora debes ir a hablar con ella, escucharla y darle una oportunidad...-dijo rafaga

supongo que ella tambien ha sufrido mucho por la muerte de presea...-dijo caldina

es su hermana o no...eso es lo mas razonable...-dijo ascot para despues bajar la mirada, recordar que presea en realidad estaba muerta, para el significaba recordar que despues de todo el si era un asesino...

* * *

las dos chicas ya se habian retirado del jardin, sierra permanecia sentada en la fuente de aguas dansantes, mientras guruclef parecia observarla de cerca...

ultimamente has dejado tus obligaciones...nunca lo habria imaginado de ti...-dijo sierra mirandolo

digamos que estoy algo cansando de no tener tiempo para mi...despues de todo cefiro se mantiene ahora gracias a todos...-dijo guruclef

asique esas tenemos eh...quien lo hubiera esperado de ti...-escucharon amos la vos e caldina venir de la puerta del jardin, guruclef la miro mientras sierra solo bajo los ojos tristemente...caldina miraba al mago con exprecion de asombro, era logico el mago no solia salir de sala del trono mas que para encerrarse en la biblioteca o dormir...

las cosas cambien caldina...-dijo gurulef con una gota resbalandole por una parte trasera de su cabeza, a veces era cmo hablar con marina...

si claro...ablando de cambiar...no me permetirias intercambiar una palabras con esa persona que esta detras de ti...-dijo caldina, mientras miraba a la mujer rubia detrasde el, guruclef se volteo para ver a sierra, esta miro a cladina para luego sonreir debilmente al mago, por lo cual el decidio dejarlas solas...

y bien caldina...-dijo sierra

me siento en desventaja...tu sabes mi nombre...pero yo no se el tuyo...-dijo caldina mientras caminaba hacia ella

sierra...mi nombre es sierra...-dijo ella algo incomoda por la manera de hablar de la ilusionista...

asique sierra...y quieres decirme por que no lo habias dicho antes...por que no nos dijiste que no eras presea...-dijo caldina sentandose en el borde de la fuente junto a ella

todos se veian tan felices que no fui capaz de romper esa felicidad...en especial ascot y las guerreras magicas...todos ellos se veian muy felices...-dijo sierra mientras bajaba los ojos y cerraba los puños sobre la tela de su vestido...

entiendo...pero pense que eramos mejores amigas...que no habia secretos entre nosotras...-dijo caldina mientras fruncia el ceño

nunca quise mentirte...ni a ti ni a nadie...pero creo que de cierto modo me deje llevar por esa mentira...realmente siento todo esto...no era mi intencion lastimar a nadie...-dijo sierra

esto es increible, sobre todo viniendo de mi que ace un par de oras estaba muy enfadada conmitgo por habernos mentido a todos...aunque claro guruclef lo supo todo desde el principio..pero ahora estoy aliviada de que una persona como tu este junto a nosotros...-dijo caldina sonriendo

muchas gracias...significa mucho para mi...-dijo sierra

por su puesto...despues de todo presea no desearia que vivieras bajo su sombra por siempre...tu debes ser tu misma e ahora en adelante...-dijo caldina

lo prometo...-dijo sierra, caldina sonrio para depues tomar sus manos, sierra la miro con suriosidad no tenia ni idea de lo que ba a hacer...

ahra dime una cosa...-dijo caldina frunciendo el cejo

que cosa...-dijo sierra despues de tragar en seco...

como fue...-dijo caldina mirandola fijamente

como fue que...-dijo sierra

no te hagas la tonta sierra...somos amigas...no debe haber secretos entre nosotras asi que cuentamente como fue...ya sabes con el anciano...-dijo caldina con picardia

caldina...-dijo sierra super apenada por lo que le preguntaba

que...vamos cuentame...-dijo caldina soltando sus manos para despues pasar a suplicar por que le contase...

no pongas esa cara no te contare mis intmidades...-dijo sierra sonrojandose

oh vamos...-dijo caldina mientras sonreia

que no caldina...-dijo sierra para despues sonreia...

todo esto lo observaban desde la puerta del jardin, guruclef, rafaga y ascot, los tres muy sonrientes...

bueno todo esta bien ahora no...-dijo rafaga

no aun...aun faltan personas por enrentar para ella...como tu rafaga...ascot y latis...-dijo gruclef

sinceramente no creo que haya algo que latis deba hablar con ella, el es demasiado reservado y estoy seguro que no le guarda rencor...por mi no hay problema...entiendo perfectamente sus motivos...ella es un ser excepcional...y por ascot...-dijo rafaga para despues mirar al susodicho que estaba al lado de ellos...

no te preocupes...cuando ellas terminen de poner en terminos su amitad y ella este mas tranquila hablaremos...-dijo ascot

vaya creo que el pequeño ha crecido...-dijo rafaga mientras le desordenaba el cabello cariñosamente

ya rafaga...no soy un niño...-dijo ascot alejanose de el

claro...lo que digas...-dijo este mientras sonreia

ya falta poco...-penso guruclef mientras no hacia caso de las riñas entre sus dos acompañantes...

continuara


	7. Chapter 7

la mañana llego pronto...

sus ojos castaños se abrieron despues de centir como una suave caricia se situava sobre la curvatura de su rostro...

vaya...por fin despierta...-escucho la vos de aquel que la despertaba

ahora te infliltras en habitaciones ajenas...no tenia visto ese punto de tu personalidad...-dijo ella con vos somnolienta...

tranquila...solo me infiltro en la tuya...-dijo el mientras sonreia sutilmente

ja...si me hubieran dicho que viviria esto...me hubiera reido...-dijo sierra mientras se despetaba por completo para luego enderezarse en la cama...

tan malo es...-dijo el mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama

no...de hecho parece algo ocmpletamente irreal...-dijo sierra...

pero esto no es un sueño...-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella para luego besarla...

esta bien...me convenciste...pero dime...enserio por que has venido a despertarme...-dijo sierra una vez que el se alejo un poco de ella...

la verdad es que el castillo esta algo descontrolado debido a tu ausencia...y necesito de tu ayuda...-dijo el guru de cefiro

ya me lo esperaba...esta bien en unos minutos me presentare en la sala de reuniones para poner orden...contento...-dijo sierra mientras fruncia un cejo

mucho...-dijo guruclef para despues robarle un beso mas...

* * *

marina se revolvia aun en su cama, la noche anterior no habia dormido casi nada, habia estado pensando en ascot, no podia quitarlo de su mente...

por que no me di cuenta antes...ahora que lo pienso sus sentimientos eran notorios...pero yo...yo estaba cegada por guruclef...yo malinterprete mis sentimientos por el...crei que era amor...pero solo es admiracion hacia su persona...en cambio con ascot es diferente...me gusta su compañia...y realmente lamentaria mucho que algo malo le pasara...pero eso es amor...no lo se...quizas deba hablar con mis amigas...ellas saben mucho sobre el tema...-penso marina mientras seguia dando vueltas en su cama...

al cabo de un rato se levanto de la cama de un solo salto...esta ya harta de seguir divagando las cosas sin llegar a una respuesta clara...

paso rapidamente al baño, para cambiarse...debia resolver sus dudas...

* * *

la sala de reuniones era todo un caos en el momento en que sierra entro por esa puerta...

oh sierra...que bueno que llegas...mira llegaron varios aldeanos que decean tener una audiencia con guruclef, pero el se reuza a verlos...hazlo entrar en razon...-dijo caldina mientras se acercaba a su rubia amiga que la miraba extrañada...

estas segura de l oque dices...sueña increible caldina...-dijo sierra

si lo se...pero es verdad...se comporta como un niño...-dijo caldina

caldina...-escucharon una vos gruesa detras de ellas, ambas mujeres voltearon para encontrarse frente a frente con el gran guru

guruclef...-dijo sierra

si no eh querido verlos es por que ya me he ocupado del asunto...-dijo guruclef super exasperado por la reaccion de la ilusionista...

encerio pero si el pedido fue hace unas horas como...-dijo caldina sorprendida

estuve con ellos en la entrada del castillo justo cuando se retiraban...algo mas...-dijo guruclef

no...todo esta bien entonces...-dijo caldina mas que sorprendida...

sierra...todo en orden entonces...-dijo guruclef mirandola

solo falta organizar el baile de almeira...y poner la cocina en marcha...-dijo sierra

muy bien...lo dejo en tus manos...-dijo guruclef mientras la miraba fijamente, logrando que la mujer de ojos castaños se pusiera algo nerviosa...

claro guruclef...-dijo ella para despues sonreir, guruclef le hecho una leve mirada a caldina para despues salir de la sala...

vaya amiga...como lo tienes...-dijo caldina cuando el mago ya no estaba en la sala...

no se de que hablas...yo lo veo igual que siempre...-dijo sierra haciendose la desentendida meintras procedia a caminar hacia las cocinas del castillos

oh no...amga...tu sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo...hasta que volviste ese hombre era una roca de hielo... y lo sabes...miralo ahora...nisiquiera gruñe...-dijo caldina

y yo que tengo que ver...de veras no he hecho nada...-dijo sierra mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, todas las personas que las veian pasar se quedaban mirando a la rubia, ya todo el mundo sabia que algo pasaba entre el mago y la armera...

pero...-dijo caldina

debes agradecercelo a rafaga y a latis...ellos fueron quienes intercedieorn yo no hice nada...-dijo sierra

de veras...-dijo caldina con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho mientras la miraba ceñudamente...

claro que si...nunca miento...-dijo sierra

esta bien...ahora veamos que podemos hacer para ese baile amiga...-dijo caldina mientrasambas mujeres seguian su camino...

* * *

en el jardin, las dos amigas esperaban a que llegara la guerrera del agua...

ella nos cito...por que tarda tanto...-dijo lucy mientras se movia intranquilamente

tranquilizate lucy...ya vendra...-dijo anais muy calmadamente...

lucy...anais...-escucharon un grito desde la entrdadel jardin

marina...por fin...-dijo lucy

de que querias hablarnos...-dijo anais mientras las tres amigas tomaban asiento sobre el fresco cesped...

veran es que tengo algunas dudas...y quiero preguntales...-dijo marina

que cosa...dinos...-dijo lucy impaciente

es que no se como lo van a tomar...-dijo marina

pues preguntanos...-dijo anais

que se siente al etsar enamorada...-dijo marina

enamorada...-dijo anais

estas enamorada...-dijo lucy

eso no lo se...por eso les pregunto...-dijo marina

bueno...ya lo entendemos...pero a decir verdad no sabria que decirte...es que no se siente de la misma forma para todos...-dijo anais

oh ya veo...-dijo marina

pero tu como te sientes...-dijo lucy

bueno...pues a su lado me siento feliz y en paz...me agrada mucho su campañia...y me es capaz de comprenderme a la perfeccion...-dijo marina

hablas de ascot cierto...-dijo anais

por que lo dices...-dijo marina

tus ojos se iluminaron al hablar de el...ademas no creo que te guste alguien mas...-dijo lucy

es decir...estan todos ocupados...a no ser que no sea de aqui...-dijo anais

anais por favor...claro que es de...-dijo marina mas se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir...

ya veo marina...pero dime una cosa...si el entrara en este momento, herido y casi muerto que harias...-dijo lucy

lucy...-dijeron ambas guerreras en reproche

solo ocntesta...-dijo lucy

pues...la verdad no estoy segura...si bien lo mas correcto seria llevarlo a la enfermeria...se que quizas entre en shock y no pueda hacer nada...-dijo marina

por que...-dijo lucy

por que es muy importante para mi...-dijo marina

asi...y por que...-dijo lucy con curiosiodad

hay lucy...por su puesto que por...-dijo marina, aunque de pronto se paro en lo que decia por que una imagen horrenda cruso por su mente, la imagen de el herido, entonces comprendio todo...

por que...-dijo lucy sonriendo sabiendo que su amiga lo habia entendido

por que lo quiero...-dijo marina muy sorprendida de lo que habia descubierto para despues sonreir mientras se sonrojaba levemente...

entonces debes decirselo...-dijo anais

que decirselo...-dijo marina con una nueva entrada de panico

claro...el te lo dijo o no...-dijo lucy

si pero...-dijo marina

pero nada..debes decirselo...-dijo lucy

pero como...cuando...-dijo marina sin encontrar las palabrasexactas para hablar...

amiga debes ser fuerte...-dijo anais

veras que una vez que superes estos temores seras muy feliz...-dijo lucy

si...pero acaso no lo notan...el me evita...-dijo marina

bueno puedes aprovechar el baile que se hara en pocos dias...-dijo anais

el baile...que baile...-dijo marina mientras parpadeaba sorprendida

no estabas prestando atencion en el desayuno...-dijo lucy mientras sonreia

no...-dijo marina

sierra anuncio que se hara un gran baile dentro de tres dias...-dijo anais

asi...que bueno...-dijo marina

aprobecha la oportnidad para hablar con el...-dijo lucy

tienes razon...podria funcionar...-dijo marina ya sonriendo...

muy bien...-dijeron ambas amigas...

* * *

ascot entro en el gran salon donde sierra arreglaba algunos detalles sobre la decoracion ara el baile...

ascot...-dijo sierra mientras este se acercaba a ella

pudo hablar contigo...un momento...-dijo el mago

claro...toma asiento y perdona el desorden...-dijo sierra mirandolo

no te preocupes...en realidad yo venia a hablar contigo...habia etsado esperando el momento oportuno...-dijo ascot

muy bien...entonces dime...-dijo sierra

yo venia a pedirte perdon...yo mate a presea...tu hermana...-dijo ascot mientras bajaba la cabeza

ascot...cre oque tu as cardo con una responsabilidad en tus hombros que realmente no es tuya...-dijo sierra mientras lo miraba

que quieres decir...-dijo ascot mientras levantaba el rostro, dejando ver sus ojos verdes, que la miraban totalmente intriados...

no fue tu culpa...tu solo creias que hacias lo correcto al obedecer a zagato...no debes culparte...fue solo un accidente...-dijo sierra

pero era tu hermana...no sientes rencor hacia mi...-dijo ascot sorprendido

claro que no...por que habria de sentir rencor...ascot...es verdad que era mi hermana y la amo y extraño mucho...eso es verdad...pero no te preocupes...estoy segura que si ella estuviera viva pensaria igual que yo...tu no tienes culpa de nada...-dijo sierra

gracias...-dijo ascot sin saber como llamarla

sierra...dime sierra...-dijo ella sonriendo al ver el problema del muchacho

gracias sierra...-dijo ascot mientras sonreia, para despues ponerse de pie

descuida y esper oque podamos ser amigos...y que tu tambien me perdones por haberte engañado...-dijo sierra

no te preocupes por eso...tu lo hiciste por una causa noble...-dijo ascot mientras sonreia...-y por supuesto que somos amigos...-dijo el mientras le tendia la mano

claro...-dijo sierra mientras ambos estrechaban sus manos...

bueno entonces creo que ya todo esta bien...-dijo latis mientras miraba por el rabillo de su ojo, sin moverse de donde esperaba a lucy, en ese pasillo...

pronto vio salir a ascot por el mismo pasillo en el que estaba el esperando...

latis...-escucho la vos de la mujer de cabellos rubios, el la miro un momento

cual es tu nombre...-dijo latis mientras volvia a cerrar sus ojos...

sierra...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba

ya veo...-dijo latis

tu no tienes nada para decir...-dijo sierra mientras lo miraba

si...que no soy quien para juzgarte sierra...ademas...creo que debes realmente tener mucha fuerza de voluntar para soportar algo asi...te admiro...-dijo latis

gracias...-dijo sierra, mas ninguno pudo seguir con su conversacion, debido a la pronto llegada de lucy junto a ellos, quien solo se limito a mirar sonriente a cada uno de ellos...

sierra los miro un momento para despues retirarse con una sonrisa en los labios...

continuara


	8. Chapter 8

los ultimos preparativos para el baile de almeira estaban casi listos...

hay que emocion...saben cuanto hace que no se hace un baile...-exclamo caldina con real emocion

ya caldina calmate...que solo nos faltan los ultimos detalles...-dijo sierra mientras le llamaba la atencion

por suerte sierra a podido arreglar todos los preparativos...-dijo anais

es verdad...eres sumanmente buena en esto...-dijo marina

no es para tanto chicas...es realmente sencillo...-dijo sierra mientras sonreia con despreocupacion, todas las chicas estaban arreglando los ultimos detalles del gran salon en el que se realizara en el gran baile de almeira...

por cierto sierra...que ropas se usan aqui para esas ocasiones...-dijo lucy muy repentinamente, todas las demas la miraron con curiosidad..

de que hablas lucy...no me digas que nunca has ido a un vaile...-dijo caldina mirandola burlonamente...

no es eso es que yo...no estoy acostumbrada a esos eventos...-dijo lucy algo apenada...

no te preocupes por eso...despues de todo caldina es muy buena haciendo vestidos de fiesta...ella podra ayudarte con ello muy bien...-dijo sierra mientras sonreia

de veras pero yo no quisiera...-dijo lucy

no te preocupes por eso lucy seguramente encontraremos algo que puedas usar...-dijo caldina

me parece bien caldina pero no exageres de acuerdo...-dijo sierra mientas miraba de la bailarina

exagerar yo...no se de que hablas sierra...-dijo caldina mientras fruncia un ceño y se cruzaba de brazos

me parece bien...-dijo sierra

y ustedes tambien marina y anais...debemos ocuparnos de su vestuario tambien... ya veran que todos ellos quedaran con la boca abierta...-dijo caldina con un ademan de emocion mal camuflada...

caldina...-dijeron las tres mientras un sonrojo de instalaba en sus rostros

ya caldina...dejalas en paz...-dijo sierra mientras terminaba con los detalles y se disponia a salir

no te hagas la tonta sierra...tambien debemos ver tu vestuario...-dijo caldina

el mio...-dijo sierra mientras olteaba a vera desde la entrada del salon

asi es...-dijo caldina mientras la miraba fijamente

es cierto...lo habia olvidado por completo...-dijo sierra mientras sonreia

bueno...entonces pongamonos en marcha, el baile sera en unas horas y deemos encontrar algo que vestir para todas ustedes...-dijo caldina

creo que no habra otra opcion no es cierto...-dijo sierra

claro que no...-dijo caldina

bueno...-dijo anais, pero esta no termino de hablar cuando caldina practicamente las obligaba a salir de salon...

* * *

la noche haia caido sobre el castillo de cefiro...

en el rcibidor del castillo, caldina y rafaga estaban reciiendo a los invitados que venian de otros planetas...

oh caldina...-dijo tatra mientras ella, su hermana y un grupo de jovenes mujeres enfundadas en hermosos vestidos...

princesas tatra y tata...nos da mucho gusto tenerlos aqui con nosotros...-dijo caldina mientras sonreia

si...pero lo que nos llamo la atencion es el motivo de dicho baile...-dijo tata mientas fruncia un cejo

bueno...pues es por el regreso de las guerreras magicas, ademas de los recientes descubrimiento amorosos entre nuestros aliados...-dijo caldina con una mueca graciosa...

eh de que hablas...-dijo tata con sorpresa...mientras tatra solo sonreia...

bueno pero pasen...ya veremos despues que pasa...-dijo rafaga mientras trataa de safar de todo aquel delirio...

rafaga...no tenias por que hacer eso...despues de todo...hoy sera una noche muy especial...-dijo caldina mientras sonreia

si tu lo dices...-dijo rafaga para despues amos recibir al resto de sus invitados...

* * *

el salon era realmente espacioso, los tono suaves lo decoraban...

en la entrada del salon esperaban latis, paris y guruclef...

nunca crei que las cosas serian asi...-dijo paris mientras miraa al techo, su espala estaba apoyada en la pared del vestivulo en el que esperaban la llegada de sus parejas...

es verdad...pero y ascot...-dijo guruclef mientras lo buscaba con la mirada

no esta aqui...a decir verdad no se si vendra...-dijo latis paa despues quedar mudo, debido a la vision que captaban sus ojos...

lucy bajaba las escaleras a paso nervioso, llebaba un vestido de straples, de seda, en degrade de rojos sobre su cuello se via una fina gargantilla de oro...

jaja...recuerda cerrar tu boca...-dijo paris sonriendo...

este comentario hizo despertar a latis para despues acercarse a lucy, quien sonreia brillantemente...

lucy...estas preciosa...-dijo latis mientras la miraba

gracias...tambien te vez bien...-dijo lucy, al ver el clasico traje negro y blanco que portaba el espadachin aunque no llevaba puesta su armadura...

gracias...vamos...-dijo latis mientras le ofrecia su brazo...

claro vamos...-dijo lucy mientras tomaba su brazo y juntos entraban en el salon...

vaya...quien lo hubiera pensado...lucy se veia muy bonita...-dijo ascot mientra entraba, los dos presentes lo miraron, el palu por fin llegaba pero parecia que ba mas por obligacion que otra cosa...

no te veo muy animado amigo...-dijo paris mientras se despegaba de la pared y le hechaba un brazo en los hombros...

lastima no cres...aunque de hecho eh venido por que caldina practicamente me arrastro hasta aqui con varias amenazas...-dijo ascot

jajaj...-una risa suave resono en el vestibulo, los dos involucrados levantando la mirada solo para ver a anais bajando las escaleras, esta sonreia por el anterior comentario hecho por ascot...

paris la miro un momento, lucia hermosa, un fino vestido de seda verde cubria su pequeño cuerpo...

creo que llego mi turno...-dijo paris mientras formaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro...

anais le respondio la sonrisa mientras este se acercaba a ella...

creo que nunca habia visto una aparicion mas bella...-dijo paris, a lo que anais solo pudo enrojecer sin saber que decir exactamente...

gracias...pero creo que ya deberiamos entrar...-dijo anais algo cohibida, mas sin embargo sonreia abiertamente...

claro...me acompaña...-dijo paris en una pose bastante graciosa...

por supuesto...-dijo anais mientras se agarraba fuertemente de su brazo, tratando de no reirse de sus muecas...

creo que eso nos deja solo a nosotros...-dijo gurucef mientras los miraba mesclarse entre lo invitados que ya estaban en todo el salon...

es verdad...aunque aun no comprendo que es lo que tanto espero...soy un tonto...-dijo ascot hablando mas para si mismo que para su acompañante

quizas estas adelantandote a los hechos...deberias esperar un poco para ver que es lo que realmente pasa...-dijo guruclef

para que...-dijo ascot mientras cerraba sus ojos...ya se habia convencido de que habia perdido lo poco que habia logrado...

un poco de positivimo vendria bien ascot...-dijo guruclef mientras lo miraba

entiendo eso...de veras que lo hago guruclef...pero en este momento no puedo pensar asi...lo siento...-dijo ascot

que es lo que sientes...-dijo una vos, ambos estaban tan concentrados en su pequeña charla que no notaron la llegada de marina junto a ellos...

ascot la miro, la seda se arremolinaba alrededor de ella conforme caminaba hacia ellos...

marina...-dijo guruclef mientras sonreia...

guruclef, pense que ya no estarias aqui...-dijo marina mientras sonreia

sierra aun no vaja...estoy esperandola...-dijo guruclef como si fuera lo mas obvio

entiendo...-dijo marina, para despues ver a ascot, este se veia muy serio, y una llama de fuego se arremolinaba en sus ojos...

sonrio aun mas al notar como apretaba los puños por los celos que sentia...

ascot...me acompañaras cierto...a pesar de que no hablamos en los ultimos dias...-dijo marina mientras caminaba asi el...

claro...aunque...no...no importa...vamos si quieres...-dijo ascot, mientras la miraba, para despues sonreir levemente...

claro vamos...y tu no desesperes...ella vendra en cualquier instante...-dijo marina mientras sonreia para despues tomar el brazo de ascot y entrar en el salon, son que ascot notara como las mejillas de marina estaban sonrosadas...

precipitarse no sirve de nada...-dijo guruclef

asi como tampoco sirvede nada dejar que el tiempo pase en demasia...-dijo la vos de sierra a sus espaldas, gurulef volteo a verla con una sonrisa...

sierra...-dijo guruclef mientras la miraba, ella lleaba un vestido de seda blanca, con finos retoques en dorado...

lamento la demora...pero estuve algo ocupada...-dijo sierra mientras el tomaba una de sus manos para besar su dorso...

no importa...aunque debo decir que me parece que era en son de venganza por todo lo que pasaste...-dijo guruclef

algo a si...-dij osierra sonriendo

asi...-dijo guruclef mientras le ofrecia su brazo

si...aunque al parecer a decidido cambiar un poco...-dijo sierra mientras lo miraba, el habia deado de lado la tunica de gran mago y sustituido su vestuario por la tipica vestidura de un espachin...

bueno creo que esta esta mas de acuerdo con la ocacion-dijo guruclef mientras volvia mirarla mientras entraban en el salon

creo que puedo darte la razon...-dijo sierra

gracias...aunque...creo que tu tambien cambiaste tu vestuario...-dijo guruclef

este me gusto mas...-dijo sierra mientras ondeaba suavemente la amplia falda de su vestido

lo cual celebro...es hermoso...-dijo guruclef

gracias...-dijo mientras esquivaba su mirada con un leve sonrojo en su rostro...

por cierto deo felicitarte...tu hiciste un gran trabajo...el baile es un gran evento...-dijo guruclef

gracias...aunque todos pusieron de su parte para ayudarme...-dijo sierra mientras sonreia, en los ultimos dias el se desvivia en ateciones con ella, realmente tenia la impresion de que vivia un sueño...

no es un sueño...y lo sabes...-dijo guruclef mientras la miraba fijamente

estabas...leyendome la mente...-dijo sierra sorprendida

no pude evitarlo...perdoname...-dijo guruclef mientras sonreia

no...esta bien...es solo...aun no puedo creer que de vera tu...-dijo sierra mientras lo miraba

que este enamorado de ti...-dijo guruclef

asi es...me parece tan irreal...-dijo sierra

pero no lo es...que es lo que debo hacer para que me creas sierra...-dijo guruclef

nada...yo te creo guruclef...es solo que no me acostumbro...pero creeme tu a mi que no tardare mucho en hacerlo...-dijo sierra mientras sosnreia, entonces guruclef se le acerco y la beso levemente en los labios antes de que una vos conocida por ambos...

bienvenios sean todos...ahora demos comienzo al gran baile...aunque hay que agradecer a la organiaora...sin ella no estariamos aqui...-dijo paris , quien aba un discurso de apertura para la gran ocasion- sierra...todo esto es gracas a ti...-dijo paris mientras la miraba, todos la miraron y ella se sintio algo cohibida pero el toque de guruclef en su mano la hizo salir de su estufaccion y despertar a la realidad por lo que camino cerca de donde estaba el principe de cefiro para contestar...

no debes dar las gracias...para mi es un placer...-dijo sierra, inmediatamente todos sonrieron...

bueno siendo asi...que comience el baile...-dijo paris con una gran sonrisa...

una fuerte algarabia llena de ubilo lleno el salon...

continuara


	9. Chapter 9

la estridente musica comenzo a sonar, las parejas estaban todas fuera de la pista...

esta es la famosa cancion de almeira...-dijo lucy extrañada mientras la escuchaba

asi es...y lamento decirles a todos que debemos cambiar de parejas por que no se puede empezar a bailar con sus parejas actuales...-dijo caldina con expresion divertida

pero por que...-dijo marina extrañada

cuenta una leyenda, que al terminar de bailar esta cancion...te escontraras con la persona que es para ti...-dijo guruclef

la han vailado antes...-dijo anais interesada

solo nosotros...-dijo caldina mientras se aferraba al brazo de rafaga

ya caldina-dijo el espadachin bastante avergonzado por el comportamiento de la ilusionista

no tienes por que avergonsarte rafaga...-dijo caldina mientras sonreia

pero digannos...como podemos vailarla...-dio lucy

bueno el vaile debe comenzar con alguien que no sea tu pareja...-dijo caldina

que...-dijo marina mientras hacia una mueca

de verdad...-dijo anais

asi es...es una tradicion aqui en cefiro...-dijo sierra mientras les sonreia

pues entonces cambiemos de parejas...creo que no nos hara daño...-dijo lucy muy entusiasmada...

esa es una buena idea...-dijo paris

asi es...luego...cada cual regresara a su pareja...-dijo guruclef, marina y ascot se sintieron incomodos ante este comentario del mago...

no se preocupen...todo saldra...bien...-dijo sierra al verlos nerviosos...

de esta forma todos cambiaron sus parejas y comenzaron el baile de almeira...

* * *

marina habia comenzado su baile con guruclef, puesto deseaba hacerle una pregunta en particular...

la musica era estridente y si a eso le sumabamos el hecho de que la vos del mago era suave, daba como resultado el hecho de que no podia escucharlo bien, aunque aun asi quiso saber la respuesta a su pregunta...

guruclef...-dijo marina tratando de llamar su atencion, el observaba a lo lejos, la figura de su pareja, bailar con ascot, esta reia, muy divertida de algo que el le habia dicho...

dime...marina...-dijo guruclef mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de ella

por que cambiaste tu apariencia...-dijo ella, realmente intrigada, es verdad que esa nueva apariencia era atrayente y que se veia mas maduro y si...mas alto tambien...sin embargo no podia evitar pensar por que...

bueno...en realidad es algo demasiado personal marina...pero creo que puedo contarte a grandes rasgos...fue simplemente para dejar de huir...en mi anterior figura, me era muy facil no hacer caso a lo que yo creia que era una debilidad...-dijo guruclef

tus sentimientos...-dijo marina

asi es...yo estaba huyendo de ellos...-dijo guruclef

y eres feliz ahora...-dijo marina

casi...solo me falta una cosa...que a decir verdad creo que pasara esta noche...-dijo guruclef mientras sonreia, la felicidad se podia ver claramente en su rostro...

de veras...que es eso...-dijo marina mientras sonreia emocionada...

eso no puedo decirtelo...-dijo guruclef mientras sonreia con misterio, ella iba a decir algo pero una fuerza externa la alejo de los brazos del mago...pronto cerro los ojos aterrada de terminar en el suelo, despues de un buen golpe...

guruclef la miro alejarse de el, con una sonrisa en los labios, para luego recibir a su nueva acompañante en aquel baile...

* * *

caldina bailaba realmente emocionada en brazos de un joven cefiriano, el joven solo sonreia encantado...

ella se emociono aun mas cuando el momento del cambio de parejas llego, cerro los ojos al momento de ser guiada a su proximo acompañante...

al abrir los ojos lo vio...

alli estaba una vez mas...

en brazos de ese fuerte espadachin...

rafaga...-chillo muy emocionada mientras se abrazaba a el efusibamente mientras bailaban

si caldina...una ve mas...terminamos juntos...-dijo rafaga mientras sonreia, la efusibidad de la ilusionista era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de ella...

sin dudas eres mi alma gemela...-dijo ella con una sonrisa, la felicidad plena se desbordaba por sus ojos...

estas satisfecha...-dijo el espadachin con una sonrisa

estoy feliz...-dijo caldina sonriendo para despues besarlo fugazmente...

* * *

anais bailaba alegremente en los brazos de ascot, sus ojos verdes pudieron ver en la distancia a paris, bailando felismente con marina, esta sonreia contenta...

dime ascot...-dijo anais, mientras lo miraba, este la miro desde sus ojos verdes...

que pasa anais...-dijo ascot algo nervioso

estas nervioso por como termine esto cierto...-dijo anais muy comprensibamente

si...lo estoy...ella realmente no ha respondido a mis palabras...es mas solo hemos estado evitandonos...realmente no tenia ganas de bajar a este baile...-dijo ascot con pesadumbre

yo lo se...pero que bueno que lo hayas hecho...-dijo anais, el domador la miro interesado...-solo ten fe...puede que llegues a sorprenderte...-dijo anais mientras sonreia, ascot solo la miro tratando de comprender sus palabras, mas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decirle trato de decirle algo...sin embargo se encontro con la sonrisa gentil de lucy...

al parecer anais te ha dicho algo interesante cierto...-dijo lucy mientras sonreia

si...-dijo ascot para luego sonreia, habia decidido que le haria caso a la guerrera del viento...tendria mas fe...

me alegro...ten fe ascot...-dijo lucy mientras seguian dansando por el salon, desvio su mirada, a lo lejos podia ver a sierra bailando en brazos de latis, mas apartados, estaban marina y paris, bailando al son de la musica, volteo al otro lado, viendo a anais intercambiar unas palabras con guruclef, la sonrisa adornaba sus rostros mientras dansanban...

es verdad lo tendre...-dijo ascot, antes de que lucy fuera alejaa de sus brazos, el joven de ojos verdes ensancho los ojos al ver quien se dirigia hacia el, con los ojos cerrados y una expresion de miedo en el rostro...

el sonriendo ante sus gestos la recibio con gentileza en sus brazos...

abre los ojos marina...-dijo ascot con suavidad...

ella abrio los ojos con lentitud, mientras un leve tono rosado subia a sus mejillas...

ascot solo sonrio...

* * *

sierra abrio los ojos, encontrandose con los ojos celestes de guruclef...

al parecer esto si funciona cierto...-dijo guruclef mientras sonreia

no lo se...tu que piensas...-dijo sierra mientras le devolvia la sonrisa, el baile continuo...

no esperabas esto...acaso...-dijo guruclef

en otros tiempos quizas si...pero ahora no...no necesito probar esta leyenda para saber lo que sientes...-dijo sierra

realmente no entiendo como eh podido ser tan tonto...-dijo guruclef

deberias dejar ir el pasado guruclef...-dijo sierra

estas en lo cierto...pero dime solo clef...-dijo guruclef mientras le sonreia

esta bien...-dijo sierra mientras sonreia, el le estaba dando mas confianza todavia

bueno...creo que ya podemos dejar de bailar...ademas quiero hablar contigo de algo en especial...-dijo guruclef

hablar...conmigo...de algo en especial...que cosa...-dijo sierra, mientras la cancion terminaba y ambos se disponian a salir del salon...

ya lo veras sierra...no seas impaciente...-dijo guruclef

esta bien...-dijo sierra mientras salian por el pasillo...

* * *

lucy abrio sus ojos, mirando alegremente los ojos negros de latis...

bueno...al parecer esto si dio resultado...-dijo latis con satisfaccion

es verdad...pero dime...de verdad no has bailado esta cancion antes...-dijo lucy con curiosidad

no nunca lo hecho...-dijo latis

ya veo...y dime...estas contento con el resultado...-dijo lucy

realmente no me importa mucho el resultado...tanto yo como tu sabemos como son las cosas...-dijo latis

tienes razon...solo que pense que seria lindo que la leyenda se cumpliera en nuestro caso...-dijo lucy mientras sonreia

es verdad...lo es...-dijo latis

gracias...-dijo lucy mientras continuaban bailando, en ese momento latis pudo ver las figuras de guruclef y sierra saliendo del salon...-dime...no tienes resentimientos hacia ella cierto...-dijo lucy con preocupacion al notar como veia las figuras que salian del salon...

no...claro que no...no soy quien para jusgarla...ademas creo que lo hizo es realmente una accion muy bondadosa...ella solo pensaba en ustedes y en ascot...debe haber sido muy duro para ella...ser alguie nque no es...-dijo latis

es verdad tienes razon...yo pienso igual...-dijo lucy mientras bajaba su mirada

si...pero no es momento para estar triste...-dijo latis

tienes razon...bailemos un poco mas...-dijo lucy con renovada alegria...

ambos se miraron, todo iba de maravillas con ellos...las cosas no podian ir mejor...

* * *

paris miraba a anais en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa, ella aun permanecia con los ojos cerrados...

vmaos anais...abre tus ojos...-dijo paris mientras sonreia...

oh...ers tu paris...temia que no fuera asi...-dijo anais con algo de duda mientras el la hacia girar...

claro que soy yo...y no debes temer...de ahora en adelante...cada vez que bailemos esta cancion siempre terminaremos juntos...-dijo paris, sus ojos brillaban y la felicidad era palpable en su rostro...

eso espero paris...-dijo anais mientras sonreia...

ya lo veras...-dijo paris, en medio de un movimiento que le permitio acercarla cada vez mas a el...

creo que todos estan felices con los resultados del baile...-dijo anais sonriendo

es verdad...y debo decirte que debemos seguir bailando hasta que la cancion termine...esta no acabara hasta que todos ecuentren a su pareja ideal...-dijo paris

de veras...pero guruclef y sierra salen del salon...como lo explicas paris...-dijo anais

mi querida anais...olvidas quien es guruclef cierto...-dijo paris mientras sonreia

pero creia que la magia de esta cancion era mas fuerte que la magia de guruclef...-dijo anais

no lo creo...no cuando se tiene tantos años como el...es bastante vejete...-dijo paris

paris...no hables asi...-dijo anais mientras inflaba sus mejillas

jaajajaj...te vez muy bonita cuando haces eso...-dijo paris mientras sonreia

no sigas por favor...-dijo anais, ahora sonrojada...paris solo sonrio, mientras continuaban bailando...

anais solo lo mir a los ojos...

era muy feliz...

* * *

todos los invitados, a ecepcion de los que habian salido, disfrutaban enormemente del baile...

cada cual habia encontrados a su pareja ideal, eso regocijaba sus corazones...

mas sin embargo aun habia cosas que resolver...

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

la musica seguia sonando estridentemente...

ascot se encargaba de guiar a una nerviosa marina, sin duda la cercania con el joven de ojos verdes la ponia nerviosa sobre todo sabiendo que el la amaba y que ella le correspondia...

marina...-escucho la vos de ascot, ella lo miro con sus ojos azules, el sonreia...

que pasa...-dijo ella algo descolocada, nunca se habia puesto a pensar en que el realmente era muy apuesto, tenia unos hermosos ojos y su sonrisa era autivante...

ahora se sentia una tonta por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el...

Eso me gustaría saber marina, estas algo distraída y no escuchas lo que te digo…-dijo el castaño mientras la miraba desde sus ojos verdes…

Oh lo siento Ascot…es que nunca eh estado en un baile….-dijo marina algo sonrojada…

De verdad…pero si te has comportado de forma muy natural….-dijo Ascot extrañado

A bueno…eso es…-dijo marina para después caer en cuenta de que el la había estado observando todo el tiempo mientras cambiaba de parejas…

Ascot sonrió al ver como ella se dio cuenta de sus palabras, palabras que debía aceptar las había dicho a propósito para poder hablar con ella sobre algo importante para el, sus sentimientos por la guerrera del agua….

Estabas viéndome…-dijo marina mientras lo miraba sorprendida, la sonrisa del castaño se ensancho al oírla…

Claro…siempre estoy viéndote…es algo que no puedo evitar….-dijo Ascot mientras daban una vuelta en medio de su danza…

De verdad…nunca me he dado cuenta…-dijo marina sorprendida

Quizás sea porque la antes solo prestabas atención a una persona…-dijo Ascot mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado, marina lo miro atenta, los ojos verdes de su acompañante ahora se veían tristes y opacos…

Lo lamento….-dijo marina de repente, Ascot la miro sorprendida…

De que hablas marina…-dijo Ascot desconcertado…

Todo este tiempo has sufrido mucho verdad…-dijo marina mientras lo miraba, el no dijo nada, no porque no supiera que decirle sino porque no venia al caso, ella ahora sabía lo que sentía y había demostrado más que bien que no tenía algún interés en el…sino porque lo habría estado evitando todo esos días, bueno también debía admitir que él no había querido verla…

Ascot…contéstame…por favor…-dijo marina mirándolo suplicantemente…

Eso no importa marina…-dijo Ascot

Claro que si…tú no te mereces sufrir…eres una muy buena persona…-dijo marina mientras sonreía

Marina…-dijo Ascot sorprendido

Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir así…realmente soy muy tonta…-dijo marina mientras bajaba la vista, Ascot la miro sorprendido, de verdad le había pedido perdón…

No digas esas cosas marina…no eres culpable de que yo te ame…-dijo Ascot

Pero…-dijo marina

No te preocupes…y aun que tu no me vez de la misma forma…no debes preocuparte por mi…además…siempre contaras con migo…siempre seré tu amigo…-dijo Ascot mientras la miraba

Marina sonrió al escucharlo, sin lugar a dudas el era la persona a la que mas quería en ese mundo, el era una persona sensible pero fuerte…eso le gustaba mucho…le fascinaba…

Ahora eres tu el que está diciendo tonterías…-dijo marina mientras le sonreía

De que hablas…-dijo Ascot sorprendido….

De….de…-dijo ella sonrojada sin encontrar las palabras ni el valor para decirle lo que quería que supiera…aquello que le costó mucho aceptar…que también lo amaba….

Ascot la miraba, ella estaba sonrojada y parecía debatirse entre seguir hablando o no…

Marina…-dijo Ascot pero pronto fue interrumpido por la peli azul que sin saber que decir se abalanzo sobre él, besándolo suavemente en los labios…

El joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente el no esperaba esto de ella…pero tampoco podía decir que no lo deseaba…

el simplemente correspondio al beso con la esperanza de que ella tuviera algun tipo de sentimiento hacia el...

cuando se separaron, el la miro espectante...

yo...siento igual que tu...te amo ascot...-dijo marina sonrojada mientras continuaban bailando

gracias...-dijo el simplemente, su sonrisa se habia ensanchado y sus ojos resplandecian de felicidad...

marina lo miro sonriendo para despues volver a darle un beso...

* * *

ambos salieron del salon donde el baile se llebaba a cabo...

guruclef guiaba a sierra a paso lento hacia uno de los jardines internos del palacio...

lo habia pensado mucho pero estaba totalmente decidido a hacerle aquella propuesta...

despues de todo ya habia perdido mucho tiempo en el pasado, queria dejar de hacerlo...

sierra caminaba intrigada, el no habia querido decirle nada y eso la inquietaba, ella lo conocia y sabia perfectamente que cuando el estaba mas serio que de costumbre era por que estaba preocupado por algo y eso le daba mala espina aunque debia ser positiva, no querria nunca que una nueva guerra se desatara...

tranquila...no pasa nada malo...solo deseo hablar contigo...-dijo guruclef mientras le sonreia...

pero clef...no entiendo por que aqui...sobre todo cuando el baile no acaba...-dijo sierra extrañada

no te preocupes...no pasara nada si nos quedamos aqui un rato...-dijo guruclef mientras sonreia

bueno...no podre ir en tu contra por mucho tiempo...-dijo sierra mientras sonreia...

bien-dijo el mas que satisfecho mientras entraban en uno de los jardines del palacio

por que has elegido este...-dijo sierra mientras miraba la fuente de agua en el centro

se que esta algo retirado del salon de baile...pero es que justamente no quiero que nos interrumpan, es sumamente importante lo que quiero pedirte...-dijo clef mientras la miraba, ella tomo asiento en el borde de la fuente esperando que el hablara...

te escucho...-dijo sierra, alentandolo a que hablara

bien...sabes...en realidad lo he pensado mucho durante todos estos dias, yo se que me eh comportado insensiblemente, tambien se que desde que viniste al castillo he hecho que pasaras momentos horribles..deberas lo siento...mi negligencia te ah hecho sufrir demasiado y creo que eso es algo que nunca podre perdonarme...-dijo clef mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella

sierra lo miro, el deberas se sentia asi de culpable por las cosas que habian pasado...

no digas esas cosas clef...no fue tu culpa...tu no lo sabias...-dijo sierra mientras lo miraba comprensiva

de veras agradesco que pienses eso de mi...pero en verdad deseo que esto funcione...por eso lo pensado y eh llegado a una conclusion...-dijo clef mientras la miraba fijamente

de veras...cual es esa...-dijo sierra mientras sonreia nerviosamente, lo unico que esperaba es que el no vaya a decirle que se arrepentia de todo lo que paso entre ellos ultimamente...

tranquila...no es lo que piensas...-dijo el mientras la miraba sonriendo, ella solo solto un suspiro de alivio...

entonces dime...-dijo sierra devolviendole una sonrisa

se que apenas estamos juntos pero realmente no deseo esperar para que todo el mundo sepa lo que estamos juntos...por eso lo eh pensado y creo que es lo mejor...sierra...deseas casarte conmigo...-dijo clef mientras tomaba sus manos y la miraba esperando una respuesta...

ella lo miro sorpendida en un principio, por supuesto que no esperaba una propuesta como aquella...

clef...-dijo ella aun sin salir de la sorpresa

se que es rapido...pero ahora que todos saben quien eres...crei conveniente ocuparnos a ciencia cierta de nosotros...creo que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo...deseo recuperarlo...-dijo el sonriendole con ternura, al ver y escuchar lo que el mago desia, sierra no pudo mas que sorprendersem el en realidad le habia pedido matrimonio...

inmediatamente se reprendio por no contestar deprisa, era una tonta por quedarse pensando las cosas...

el nunca le gastaria una broma de ese tipo...simplemente eso no encajaba con su persona...

yo...perdoname por no reponde antes...es solo que no esperaba lo que me acabas de decir...-dijo sierra reponiendose un poco de la sorpresa...

entonces que dices...-dij oel sin darle importancia a lo anterior...

que si...claro que me gustaria...-dijo sierra sonriendo, clef sonrio para despues tomarla de la mano y ambos ponerse de pie...

que bueno...por un momento pense que dirias que no...-dijo clef mientras hablaba con varios pesos menos...

lo lamento...pero es que realmente no lo esperaba...despues de todo...-dijo ella

lo se...no te preocupes...-dijo clef mientras la acercaba a el para darle un suave abrazo...

gracias...-dijo sierra sonriedo mientras correspondia...

no tienes que hacerlo...yo tambien deseo esto...nunca pienses que es por otra causa...-dijo clef mientras la separaba levemente de el...

eso lo se...aunque no lo creas...no eres el unico que ve en los demas...-dijo sierra mientras sonreia calidamente, la felicidad se desbordaba por su mirada...

clef no dijo mas nada, solo descendio su rostro hacia el de ella para disfrutar de un beso, de esos que ambos corpartian ahora...apasionados y demandantes...

* * *

la noticia de la nueva pareja del castillo se difundio rapidamente...

todos felicitaron a marina y ascot, los cuales empezaron una fuerte y unida relacion

ambos estaban feliz por ello, ascot por que ya no deberia contenerse tanto como antes y marina por que ahora tenia alguien a quien amar, como todos sus amigos...

otra noticia que se difundo rapidamente fue el pronto casamiento de sierra y clef, de mas esta decir que nadie se lo espera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que costo que el mago aceptara sus sentimientos...

pero todos lo tomaron con alegria...

las chicas emocionadas por que pronto habria otra fiesta, tenian ganas de atribuir con la organizacion del baile, la comida y todo lo referente a la boda...

sierra agradecia tener amigas, de otro modo la organizacion seria todo un tema si tuviera que hacelo sola...

no queria ni pensarlo...

los chicos pro otro lado agradecian el hecho que el ahora estaria ocupado en otras cosas y de mejor humor si era posible...

ojala...-pensaron mas de uno

guruclef no los dijo nada, solo revoleo los ojos al momentode escuchar los pensamientos de sus amigos...

entre una cosa u otra, el tiempo paso y el dia de la boda llego, todo fue maravilloso para sierra y clef se veia mas que satisfecho al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su ahora esposa...

gracias...-volvio a agradecer ella, cuando ambos vailaban el vals de apertura en la fiesta

no entiendo como sigues agradeciendo...-dijo el mientras sonreia al dar una vuelta con ella en sus brazos...

es que estoy muy feliz...y eso es gracias a ti...-dijo sierra mientras lo miraba sonriente

bueno...pues entonces disfrutemos de esto...por que mañana tengo una sorpresa para ti...-dijo clef, ella lo miro extrañada como cada vez que el se mostraba asi de misterioso...

ella sonrio encantada ante la espera que debia hacer esa noche, encantada por que estaba segura que le gustaria lo que sea que el le haya preparado...

de esa forma todas las demas parejas se uniron al baile de la pareja recien casada, todos sonreia mas que contentos del descenlace lleno de alegria que todos vivian, despues de tanto sufrimientos y penas...

esa tambien fue una noche muy feliz para ella...

talmente llena de emociones de todo tipo

* * *

al dia siguiente y despues de un buen desayuno, preparado como siempre por sierra, ambos salieron del castillo en direccion a un lugar que clef se habia negado a comunicarle a su esposa...

falta mucho aun...-exclamo ella con ansiedad

no mucho...ya llegaremos...no te preocupes...-dijo el, ambos volaban sobre una de las criaturas de clef, pero este rogo a su esposa que tuviera los ojos cerrados hacia llegar al lugar que iban a ir...

bien aqui estamos...pero no abras los ojos aun...-dijo clef mientras la tomaba en sus brazos para bajarla de la criatura

esta bien...-dijo ella mientras sonria, confiaba en el...

bien...bamos...yo te guiare...-dijo clef mientras la hacia caminar unos metros, ella no dijo nada solo lo siguio...-bien aqui es...ya puedes abrir los ojos...-dijo el mientras soltaba sus manos, la rubia abrio los ojos para ver, completamente sorprendida, una cruz de madera en frente de ella, rodeada de flores de todos los colores...

esta es...-dijo ella con los ojos aguados mientras miraba a su esposo...

asi es...es la tumba que lucy, marina y anais hicieron para presea...-dijo clef

hermana...-dijo sierra ya demarrando lagrimas mientras se acerca a la cruz para tocar la madera con sus manos...

te dejare sola un momento...-dijo clef mientras le sonreia, ella lo miro aun llorando para luego asentir...

sierra escucho los pasos de el alejandose del lugar mientras miraba la cruz frente a ella...

hermana...he venido por fin a verte...clef me ha traido, el es una gran persona...no nos equivocamos cuando decidimos no abandonar estos sentimientos por el...y ahora soy muy feliz...estoy segura que tu tambien lo estas...verdad...despues de todo...siempre fuimos unidas...y realmente espero que me perdones por no poder evitar ser feliz con el hombre que tu tambien amas...-dijo sierra mientras lloraba...

a unos metros de distancia, clef la observaba derramar lagrimas, si bien no le gustaba que llorara, sabia que ella debia despedirse de presea como correspondia...

se que quizas no vuelva hermana, espero que no te enojes por eso, despues de todo siempre llevo tu recuerdo conmigo...sabes clef tambien te extraña, estoy segura...aunque nunca lo supiste...siempre fuiste muy importante para el...-dijo sierra mientras sonreia a la cruz en frente de ella, pronto el viento movio sus cabellos, trantando de comunicarse con ella-lo se hermana y realmente te lo agradezco...-dijo sierra mientras se ponia de pie y se secaba las lagrimas...

al ver esto clef se acerco hacia ella...

adios hermana...-dijo sierra

estas segura de querer irte ya...-dijo clef mientras la abrazaba

claro...-dijo sierra mientras miraba la cruz, aun desde los brazos de el...

bien...entonces vamonos...-dijo el para despues ambos irse, no sin antes ambos ver la cruz una ultima vez...

sierra...-llamo clef cuando sobre volaban en la criatura de vuelta al castillo...

dime...-dijo ella, que estaba aun siendo abrazada por el...

te arrepientes de algo de esto que ah pasado...-dijo el mientras la miraba, ella levanto el rostro hacia el, para verlo

no...de nada...-dijo ella sonriedo, el sonrio, demostrando que todo estaba bien, ella habia por fin superado la muerte de su hermana, no la olvidaria claro que no, pero al menos podria vivir sin ningun tipo de arrepentimiento su vida junto a el...

me alegra...mi amor...-dijo el mientras una vez mas volvia a descender hacia su rostro...ella gustosa acepto el nuevo beso que el le ofrecia...

era verdad que hace tiempo huian de su sentimientos, pero ya no...no habia necesidad por que se amaban y todo el mundo lo sabia...solo podian hacer una cosa de ahora en adelante...disfrutar de todo ese amor...

fin


End file.
